3 Years
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: "Berhenti memakai topeng palsu itu!" "Kau..Kau yang tidak tau apa-apa mana bisa mengerti,hah!" "Kurasa sudah waktunya kedua perusahaan kita bersatu." "Ap..Kenapa? Kenapa justru orang yang kuanggap kakakku sendiri bisa tega melakukan ini?" "3 tahun aku pendam semuanya sendirian." "3 tahun aku lari dari semuanya." "3 tahun yang kubuang sia-sia karena kesalahan yang kulakukan."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Hinata Hyuuga nama gadis itu. Gadis dengan surai indigo panjang yang selalu terlihat sendirian. Seperti saat ini misalnya, saat para teman-teman sekelasnya asik bersenda gurau satu sama lain menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, hanya Hinata yang terdiam sendiri, menunduk dan tidak melakukan apa-apa bahkan untuk berdiri keluar kelas atau merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa jam duduk mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya.

"Eh lihat,Hyuuga aneh itu. Apa tidak ada posisi lain? Menunduk begitu. Rambut panjangnya terurai ke depan sebagian lagi. Dia itu manusia atau hantu sih?"

Percakapan seperti itu sudah sering terdengar di kelas 12-3, kelas Hinata tentu saja. Tidak dengar? Tentu saja Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi jangankan membalas, menatap orang lain saja rasanya sangat sulit untuk seorang Hinata.

Selama 3 tahun lamanya Hinata seolah terbiasa mendengar perkataan yang dengan jelas menjelaskan kalau Hinata tak lebih dari 'anak aneh ' di sekolahnya yang mungkin bahkan tidak d anggap sama sekali keberadaannya. 3 tahun? Ya baru setelah Hinata masuk SMA, sifat pendiamnya semakin menjadi dan membuatnya tidak memiliki teman satu pun.

Alasannya?

Tidak, belum saatnya kalian tahu apa alasannya. Yang jelas bagaimana kehidupan Hinata di masa SMA-nya yang suram itu dan kejadian yang sebentar lagi akan terjadilah yang akan membantu kalian mengerti bagaimana masa lalu Hinata dan apa alasan dari perubahan drastis Hinata.

TENG TENG

Suara bel masuk membuat beberapa anak mengaduh kesal, rasanya belum sempat mereka istirahat sejenak namun harus kembali duduk diam mendengarkan guru mereka lagi. Hingga kelas yang tadinya lenggang kini kembali terisi penuh murid kembali. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini. Bukan guru tua yang masuk melainkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan kemeja panjang yang datang.

Guru magang.

Sangat jarang sekali ada guru magang yang ditempatkan sendirian dalam kelas di SMA Konoha. SMA Konoha yang memang hanya diisi oleh anak sangat kaya atau anak yang luar biasa pintar tersebut tentu sangat selektif memilih guru. Jadilah SMA itu dipenuhi guru-guru tua yang dianggap sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal mengajar. Kedatangan guru muda dan tampan tentu membuat semua mata memandang guru itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Baik siswi maupun siswanya menunjukkan ekspresi senang dan lega akhirnya mereka tak perlu berhadapan dengan guru tua selama menimbah ilmu disana.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Saya Uchiha Sasuke, guru matematika kalian yang baru."

Kata guru itu dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Mata guru itu menilik satu per satu murid barunya hingga tatapannya jatuh pada Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Apa? Hinata? Ya Hinata. Setelah 3 tahun menunduk akhirnya menatap seseorang dengan benar.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, seperti melihat monster atau iblis. Bahu Hinata bergetar pelan dan tangannya dicengkramnya kuat-kuat, Hinata akhirnya memilih kembali menunduk begitu guru baru itu melangkah lagi menuju meja guru tak jauh dari tempat guru itu berdiri.

"Sensei! Usianya berapa?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Boleh minta nomernya nggak?"

"Akhirnya ada guru muda juga."

Begitulah kira-kira reaksi dari para siswi yang sangat tertarik pada guru magang tersebut.

"Hn. Sayangnya saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian jika bukan tentang pelajaran. Buka buku kalian halaman 25!"

"Huuhhh…!"

Seru anak-anak kecewa karena harus memulai kembali pelajaran mereka.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang guru muda yang baru saja lulus kuliah di luar negeri. Bisa dibilang Sasuke adalah orang yang jenius, lulus dari jenjang sarjananya di usia 20 tahun. Mengebut materi kulaih yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu 4 tahun itu hanya menjadi menjadi 3 tahun.

3 tahun? Apa ada yang salah dengan waktu 3 tahun? Apa ada hubungan dengan angka 3 yang sebelumnya muncul?

Lagi-lagi belum saatnya kalian tahu ada apa dengan angka 3 itu.

"Sensei, saya tidak bisa nomor ini." Kata salah soerang siswi, tentu saja jawaban bukan merupakan tujuan dari pertanyaan isiswi berambut merah menyala itu. Bisa dekat dengan seorang laki-laki muda dan tampan? Sekalipun itu gurumu sendiri tentu saja tidak akan disia-siakan bukan?

"Eeehh…! Tidak bisa aku dullu yang tanya." Sahut siswi lain berambut layaknya permen kapas itu.

"Hhhh…."

Dan selalu berakhir dengan lenguhan panjang dari sang 'sensei' tampan tersebut. Sudah berulang kali dirirnya 'diperebutkan' oleh kedua siswi yang dianggapnya sangat berisik itu. Tetapi entah memang karena wajah dan otak cemerlangnya tentu saja membuat Sasuke digilai para wanita di sekelilingnya termasuk semua muridnya. Kecuali satu orang. Seorang siswi berwajah manis yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi takutnya dihadapan Sasuke, seorang dengan rambut indigo indahnya yang sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke. Sosok yang tentu tidak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya.

Menunduk. Hal yang merupakan kebiasaan seorang siswi cantik itu, hal yang membuatnya dianggap aneh, hal yang membuatnya tidak memiliki teman, dan hal itu pulalah yang menjadi sumber dari segala perubahan drastic yang dialaminya. Hanya dengan menunduk, muncul berbagi persoalan rumit yang melanda hidupnya dan memaksanya berubah selama 3 tahun terakhir.

BUKK

Yah, tentu saja hal itu juga yang membuat Hinata menabrakkan dirinya dengan seseorang dan membuat semua buku yang dibawa orang itu dan Hinata sendiri berserakan di lantai.

"Go..Gomen" Kata Hinata pelan, sesegera mungkin Hinata memungut bukunya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan orang yang ditabraknya, bahkan tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabrak olehnya.

Orang itu terpaku melihat kepergian Hinata. Seorang siswa yang tak kalah tampannya dari sensei yang selalu dipuja. Seorang dengan rambut semerah darah dan tato 'ai' besar di dahinya. Matanya menatap tajam punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Hinata." Panggilnya pelan.

Seorang dengan nama Sabaku Gaara yang tertulis di seragamnya itu juga akhirnya memunguti bukunya.

Tak hanya seorang sensei yang sangat digilai siswi-siswi di SMA Konoha, melainkan juga sang ketua OSIS di sana. Sabaku Gaara tentu saja. Hidupnya yang sangat sempurna membuat siapa pun iri dan berlomba merebut perhatian calon pewaris perusahaan besar di Suna. Ingin terlepas dari status orang kayanya, sang pangeran malah memilih pindah dari Suna ke Konoha dengan status baru yang lebih sederhana. Memasuki sekolah dengan kempuannya sendiri bukan harta berlimpah milik orang tua. Gaara rela meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang layak didapatkannya demi sepenggal cerita di masa lalu. Demi sedetik kenangan yang sudah dilupakan oleh orang yang selama ini dinantinya. Demi sesosok gadis yang bahkan tidak mengingatnya dan tidak pernah melihatnya satu kali pun. Gaara memang pindah ke Konoha begitu masuk SMA tetapi jauh sebelum itu, Gaara sudah pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan anak rekan bisnis ayahnya, seorang anak perempuan manis dan ceria, cinta pertama Gaara, dan juga alasan keberadaanya di Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata kecil. Hanya saat Hinata kecil yang adalah cinta pertama Gaara. Sayangnya cinta pertamanya itu sudah terlalu banyak berubah. Gaara hanya bisa melihat dari jauh sekarang. Mengerti benar apa yang membuat cinta pertamanya begitu berbeda, Gaara hanya bisa diam. Bagi anak orang kaya pun tak mungkin bisa membeli waktu yang sudah dilewati sang gadis, bukan?

Gaara adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari kedua pihak. Pihak Hinata dan seorang lagi. Seseorang yang juga bisa dibilang dekat dengan Gaara karena hubungan kedua orangtua mereka. Tetapi Gaara hanya bisa diam. Ia ingin membantu tetapi hatinya terlalu egois untuk masalah yang satu lalu Hinata.

"Sabaku Gaara, ke ruanganku saat pulang nanti." Sebuah suara membuat Gaara tersedar kembali ke duaninya. Suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya. Salah seorang sahabat terdekatnya dan juga seorang guru di sini. Uchiha Sasuke.

TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara begitu masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Begitukah caramu berbicara pada gurumu?"

"Kau memanggilku bukan karena urusan pelajaran."

"Yah, kau benar."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud Gaara."

"Jika tidak kenapa dan jika ya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu ambil saja dia."

Gaara menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jika bisa sudah kuambil dari dulu."

"Kau kurang berusaha."

"Jangan memulai UCHIHA." Gertak Gaara mulai tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya. Ambil dan buat dia menjadi milikmu. Mudah kan? Dia sangat mengganggu penglihatan."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau kembali, hah?!"

GREP

Habis sudah kesabaran Gaara. Dengan kasar Gaara menarik kerah baju sensei muda itu. Sahabat baik. Tentu saja sangat baik hingga Gaara sangat mengerti kenapa Sasuke berkata demikian hanya saja lagi-lagi hatinya sakit jika menyangkut siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Gaara tahu apa alasannya, tetapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kenapa tidak kau pukul, heh?! Tenang saja aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke guru lain."

"Cih!" Gaara melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke dan berbalik pergi.

"Kau merindukannya. Karena itu kau kembali. Kenapa tidak kau jujur saja padanya? Berhenti memakai topeng palsu itu!" Bentak Gaara sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

BRAKK

Sasuke menghela nafasnya panjang.

"SIAL!" serunya sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras. Sasuke memijat dahinya yang terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Dinasehati oleh muridmu sendiri? Rupanya kau tak sepintar yang orang kira Sasuke.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Hinata, Gaara : 6 Tahun

Sasuke : 9 Tahun

Itachi, Neji : 11 Tahun

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Gedung besar nan megah itu sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh berbagai tamu undangan. Banyak orang dengan gaya glamour dan elegan memasuki gedung bercat putih tersebut. Turun dari mobil mewah, berjalan dengan rasa penuh percaya diri dan tentu saja seolah berlomba menunjukkan harta pribadi masing-masing. Pertemuan besar yang diadakan salah seorang pengusaha sukses dengan mengundang para rekan pengusaha luar biasa lainnya hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dan tentu saja menyombongkan kekayaan masing-masing.

Hadir di dalam gedung itu yang empunya acara dalam balutan setelan jas hitam, seorang pemilik perusahaan yang sangat sukses baik di Jepang maupun dunia, memiliki ratusan cabang yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, Uchiha Fugaku dengan didampingi istri dan kedua anak laki-lakinya berjalan menghampiri tamu undangan. Pemilik Uchiha corp itu dengan sangat bangganya memperkenalkan calon pewarisnya kelak, putra sulungnya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Itachi yang baru menginjak usia 11 namun sudah masuk ke jenjang SMP tentu membuat semua orang terkagum. Itachi dianugrahi otak luar biasa cerdas dan tampang rupawan khas keluarga Uchiha. Oh jangan lupakan kecantikan ibunya Uchiha Mikoto yang seorang top model terkenal. Ya, keluarga yang sangat sempurna di mata orang banyak, keluarga yang menjadi sorotan karena keharmonisan mereka juga.

Namun ada yang kurang. Keluarga Uchiha memiliki dua orang putra tetapi entah mengapa selalu si sulunglah yang mendapat perhatian, sedangkan si bungsu? Ya, adik kesayangan Itachi tersebut memang tak secerdas kakaknya namun tentu saja masih dikategorikan di atas rata-rata memang tidak terlalu dianggap oleh sang kepala keluarga. Uchiha Sasuke tumbuh hanya dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ibu dan kakaknya, lupakan ayahnya yang seolah sudah puas hanya dengan adanya Itachi.

Jika ada pertemuan seperti ini pastinya Sasuke hanya akan menjadi hiasan di pojok ruangan, menunggu keluarganya selesai bicara dengan rekan bisnis lainnya. Tetapi ada yang berbeda pada pertemua kali ini. Seorang anak perempuan yang lebih muda dari Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum dihadapannya. Sejenak Sasuke tertegun dengan kecantikan anak itu, meski masih kecil namun Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa nantinya saat anak itu dewasa, ia akan lebih cantik dari ibunya yang seorang top model.

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Kata anak perempuan itu dengan lugunya.

Sasuke hanya diam terpaku. Anak perempuan itu memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menarik bagi Sasuke. Kecerian dan keluguannya membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Tentu saja Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan keseriusan ayahnya sampai lupa akan bagaimana anak kecil seharusnya bertindak dan berpikir.

"Nii-san siapa? Tidak mau kenalan denganku?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Hn. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasu-nii. Boleh aku panggil begitu?"

"Hn."

"Hn? Itu iya atau tidak?"

"Terserah."

"Aaa… Sasu-nii sini.. sini..." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, membawa Sasuke menuju pojok lain ruangan itu. Menemui seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Hinata. Nampaknya Hinata berteman baik dengan anak berambut merah itu.

"Gaara!" panggil Hinata. Sambil terus menarik Sasuke mendekati Gaara.

"Ayo kenalin, ini Sasu-nii. Sasu-nii itu anak dari yang buat acara ini loh." Kata Hinata pada Gaara.

"Oh, ya. Salam kenal Uchiha. Aku Sabaku Gaara." Jawab Gaara santai.

"Hn. Sabaku ya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Nah ayo main. Pasti bosen kan nungguin diam aja." Ajak Hinata. Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ketiga anak itu sibuk bermain. Meski hanya Hinata yang terus saja mengoceh, namun mereka tampak kompak dan seperti sudah saling mengenal. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa pertemanan diantara mereka bertiga adalah awal dari sebuah kejadian tak tertuga yang menanti mereka kedepannya.

"Jadi, apa kau setuju?" Kata seorang laki-laki berumur 30-an kepada seorang rekan bisnisnya yang kira-kira berusia sama sepertinya. Mereka berdua berbicara dengan wajah serius. Akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut hitam pekat dengan wajah tegas dan dingin itu mengangguk pasti.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kedua perusahaan kita bersatu." Katanya mantap.

Seorang lagi mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berpikir lebih jauh. Rambut coklat panjangnya tertiup angin perlahan, lalu mata berwarna pucatnya terbuka dan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perjanjian yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan orang didepannya.

"Kita sepakat." Kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kedua laki-laki itu keluar dari ruang pertemuan mereka tadi. Di depan ruangan ternyata kedua istri mereka sudah menanti. Kelihatan dengan jelas kalau kedua keluarga itu sedang berusaha untuk bisa saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

"Kalian sudah sepakat?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menggabungkan perusahaan kita."

"Mudah-mudahan ini yang terbaik."

"Pasti. Mereka juga sudah akrab apa susahnya?"

"Tapi mereka masih kecil."

"Ya kita tunggu sampai dewasa. Asalkan di biarkan tumbuh bersama saja nanti juga pasti mereka menerimanya."

"Ya semoga."

Malam itu dua keluarga telah sepakat untuk memeprsatukan perusahaan mereka yang berarti mereka harus bisa membuat para pewaris perusahaan mereka terikat dalam hubungan bernama pernikahan. Memang terlihat aneh mengingat anak mereka yang masih kecil, namun demi nama perusahaan mereka menutup mata.

Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Kedua keluarga yang menutup mata mereka akan perasaan anak mereka sendiri dan lebih memilih perusahaan mereka.

Malam semakin larut di Konoha, tapi nampaknya gelapnya malam tidak membuat sekelompok anak itu berhenti bermain. Kelima anak kecil berbeda usia itu malah semakin tenggelam dalam asiknya permainan. Diantara mereka ada seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dan menjadi pusat dari permainan mereka. Petak umpet. Ya, karena dia satu-satunya perempuan jadilah dia menjadi orang yang berjaga hampir di setiap permainan petak umpet mereka.

"Loh, kok aku lagi?" kata anak itu protes.

"Yah, kau kan perempuan sendiri Hinata."

"Salah sendiri bermain dengan kami. Haha.."

"Eeehh? Itachi-nii sama Neji-nii sama aja. Gentian kan." Rengek Hinata.

"Sudah cepat jaga sana."

"Keburu malam, cepat."

"Huh!"

Merajuk. Hal yang menjadi keuntungan jika dalam suatu permainan hanya ada 1 perempuan maka senjata utama anak itu adalah merajuk. Dan itu pulalah senjata andalan Hinata.

"Tuh kan. Hinata mulai lagi."

"Habis kalian nggak mau gentian."

"Anak kecil cengeng."

"Eh? Umur kita sama tahu!"

"Yah, tapi aku nggak cengeng."

"Aku nggak cengeng, buktinya aku nggak nangis tuh. Wek!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Gaara yang memang satu-satunya yang berumur sama dengan Hinata.

"Ini sudah malam. Udahan ya." Kali ini giliran salah satu anggota tertua di sana sekaligus kakak dari Hinata, Neji yang angkat bicara.

"Uhh.. ya sudah." Hinata memang kesal karena jam bermainnya yang dirasanya terlalu singkat, tetapi Hinata sadar begitu melihat langit yang mulai gelap.

Mereka berlima pulang kembali ke rumah kelurga Uchiha. Untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka, Neji, Hinata dan Gaara diijinkan untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Kedekatan orangtua mereka tentu saja jadi alasan utama mengapa mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Nej, Itachi, Hinata, dan Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, hanya Gaara saja yang pasti dating berkunjung ke Konoha untuk menemui sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Gaara masih memiliki 2 orang kakak, laki-laki dan perempuan tetapi sayangnya kedua saudaranya tidak begitu dekat dengan Neji dan yang lain. Sedangkan Neji dan Hinata masih memiliki seorang adik perempuan lagi, tapi karena usianya yang masih kecil tentu saja Hanabi, adik Neji dan Hinata itu tidak diijinkan berlibur dengan mereka.

Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Sabaku. Ketiga keluarga dengan kekayaan di atas rata-rata dan pemilik perusahaan terbesar, banyak yang beranggapan ketiga bersaing dan saling serang satu sama lain demi mendapat predikat perusahaan nomor satu, tetapi dugaan banyak orang itu salah besar. Ketiga pemegang perusahaan itu malah justru sudah berteman sejak lama dan saling mendukung untuk urusan pekerjaan. Termasuk anak-anak mereka yang malah menjadi sahabat akrab.

"Nii-san." Panggil Hinata. Sontak Neji, Itachi, dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan karena memang ketiganya dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-nii'.

"Hehe… semuanya merasa ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada jahilnya dan direspon berbeda-beda, Neji hanya menggeleng, Itachi balik tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Nee..nee… Aku senang loh jadi seperti punya 3 orang kakak." Kata Hinata.

"Jadi? Aku apa? Tidak dianggap?" Protes Gaara.

"Kalau Gaara yaaa…. Saudara sih." Balas Hinata lagi.

"Anak-anak ayo makan dulu ya." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda dan cantik masuk ke kamar tempat kelima anak itu. Nyonya Uchiha tentu saja sebagai pemilik rumah yang baik, menyiapkan makanan bagi para tamunya.

"Ha'I." Jawab kelimanya kompak.

Bunyi alarm jam terdengar dari salah satu kamar di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Tak lama setelahnya sebuah tangan putih pucat meraih jam itu dan mematikan alarm yang berhasil membawanya kembali dari mimpi tentang masa kecilnya. Bangun dengan perlahan dan dengan langkah gontainya, pemilik tangan pucat itu menuju kamar mandi tak jauh dari kamarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan sepatu dan tasnya. Meski begitu wajahnya masih terlihat muram terbawa kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang belakangan ini hinggap manis di mimpinya.

Begitu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, barulah orang itu berjalan keluar dari apartemen miliknya. Apartemen yang bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke di samping pintunya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Hinata POV

Sakit.

Selalu sakit.

3 tahun aku hidup dalam sakit seperti ini.

Penyakitku?

Tentu saja 'kesepian','sendiri',dan jangan lupa ingatan tentang 'kejaidian' itu. Kejadian yang mebuka paksa mataku tentang kejamnya dunia, tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya selain diri sendiri, dan tentu saja betapa lemahnya aku menghadapi semuanya.

Aku menatap sendu foto yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Aku hanya sanggup meremasnya, jangankan membuang merobeknya saja aku tak sanggup. Foto yang sebenarnya mengingatkanku dengan 'dia' orang yang menyadarkanku dari mimpi Indah yang kupercaya dulu. Di dalam foto itu aku masih bisa tersenyum bersama para sahabatku.

"Hinata." Suara Neji-nii membuatku cepat-cepat menyimpan foto itu di laci mejaku.

"Sebentar nii-san." Balasku dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama Neji-nii dan Hanabi.

Semenjak 'kejadian' itu aku berubah tentu saja seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku berubah tapi tidak depan Neji-nii dan Hanabi. Bagi mereka aku tetap Hinata yang sama seperti dulu. Hanya lebih pendiam sedikit saja. Neji-nii bekerja di perusahaan Tou-san tak jauh dari sekolahku, sedangkan Hanabi juga bersekolah di SMP Konoha, jadilah setiap pagi kami berangkat bersama.

"Nee-chan, besok ada tes matematika. Nee-chan bisa bantu kan?" Tanya Hanabi begitu aku sampai di meja makan.

"Tentu saja. Nee-chan akan bantu sebisa mungkin." Jawabku.

"Ya sekarang makan dan segera berangkat, kalian tidak mau terlambat,kan?" Neji-nii mengingatkan aku dan Hanabi agar tidak terlalu banyak berbicara seperti yang kami lakukan saat bersama seperti pagi ini.

"Ha'I" jawabku dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Setelah kami berpisah untuk menuju kelas kami masing-masing, barulah diriku yang satunya mengambil alih. Menunduk adalah hobi diriku yang satu lagi ini. Aku yang di rumah dan yang di sekolah adalah dua pribadi yang sangat berbeda dan tidak berhubungan satu sama lain.

"Eh lihat,Hyuuga aneh itu. Apa tidak ada posisi lain? Menunduk begitu. Rambut panjangnya terurai ke depan sebagian lagi. Dia itu manusia atau hantu sih?"

Kalimat pertama pagi ini. Tak lama tentu saja bermunculan kalimat lain yang intinya menyebutkan betapa anehnya aku. Tapi tidak masalah toh aku hanya punya diriku sendiri dan tentu saja Neji-nii dan Hanabi. Hanya itu.

TENG TENG

Akhirnya mulai juga pelajarannya setidaknya aku tidak perlu mendengar ejekan mereka sejenak. Pelajaran pertama…. Ah, matematika. Hampir saja aku lupa.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Saya Uchiha Sasuke, guru matematika kalian yang baru."

Eh? Kenapa guru matematika yang tua itu bisa memiliki suara yang berbeda? Reflek aku melihat ke arah depan melupakan hobiku yang selalun menunduk itu.

DEGH

Orang itu.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Orang yang berhasil membuatku memiliki 'diriku' yang lain. Kenapa? Kenapa setelah 3 tahun tidak menampakkan diri, sekarang bisa dengan santainya berdiri di depan? Untuk apa dia kembali? Sekedar kebetulan menjadi guru di sekolah ini? Yang benar saja!

"Sensei! Usianya berapa?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Boleh minta nomernya nggak?"

"Akhirnya ada guru muda juga."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu membuatku kembali menunduk. Tanganku terkepal kuat. Sakit. Untuk apa dia kembali?! Jeritku dalam hati.

"Hn. Sayangnya saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian jika bukan tentang pelajaran. Buka buku kalian halaman 25!"

"Huuhhh…!"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa pusing dengan pelajaran kesukaanku itu. Bukan karena slit melainkan guru yang menjadi pengajar itu penyebabnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat dan juga sambil tetap menunduk menuju ke kelasku. Istirahat bukan hal yang kusenangi tak seperti anak-anak lain yang malah berharap tidak perlu ada pelajaran.

BUKK

Bagus. Inilah keuntunganku menunduk.

"Go..gomen" lkataku pelan tanpa melihat siapa yang kutabrak dan kembali berjalan.

Sayup-sayup aku dengar orang itu memanggilku begitu aku akan berbelok di lorong. Aku menolah di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang itu tertutup segerombol anak yang langsung lewat. Tidak membuang waktu aku kembali berjalan.

Aku teringat akan sosok sahabat kecilku dari Suna. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tepatnya setelah 'kejadian' itu. Mungkin orang tuanya malu jika anaknya bergaul dengan orang sepertiku sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sinis. Dari seorang putri kini aku hanya seorang rakyat yang bergantung pada beasiswa yang berhasil kudapatkan.

Bagaimana dengan perusahaan besar Tou-sanku?

Aku menghela nafas jika membayangkan pertanyaan itu. Jawabannya sederhana, terkadang orang yang sangat kau percayai justru malah menusukmu dari belakang. Hanya itu jawabannya. Dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha menjadi pemilik perusahaan kecil yang jika diganggu sedikit akan hancur. Untunglah aku masih mempunyai Neji-nii yang berjuang membangun dan mempertahankan usaha baru Tou-san yang belum genap 2 tahun ditinggal Tou-san. Salahkan kejadian itu. Oh.. atau lebih tepatnya bersyukur atas kejadian itu sehingga aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhianati begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku. Terlalu banyak, dan tidak mungkin bisa kuceritakan semuanya secara rinci yang jelas untuk saat ini, tentang bagaimana aku bisa bergantung pada beasiswa dan bagaimana Neji-nii, aku dan Hanabi bisa tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil sudah bisa terjawab.

Pelajaran hari ini berlangsung lama, ya tentu saja karena guru baru itu. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang telah dilakukannya pada keluargaku. Tidak akan pernah. Berada didekat orang itu jujur membuatku takut. Aku takut apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi terhadap keluargaku. Aku takut keluargaku yang hanya tinggal Neji-nii dan Hanabi harus kehilangan lagi. Kenapa dia kembali ke sini? Kenapa harus di sekolah tempatku menimbah ilmu? Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku hanya bergumul sendiri mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Apa ada masalah di sekolah?" Tanya Neji-nii. Saat ini aku, Neji-nii dan Hanabi sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan sederhana kami. Kami terbiasa untuk selalu makan bersama, setidaknya itulah cara kami menjaga kedekatan hubungan kami sebagai saudara.

"Tidak ada. Apa wajahku terlihat banyak masalah?" Tanyaku balik. Aku tidak menceritakan tentang kemunculan Uchiha itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Neji-nii di pekerjaannya. Toh selama 'dia' tidak menggangguku, kurasa tak masalah.

"Haha… yah, mana ada masalah yang tidak bisa dihadapi imoutou-ku ini." Kata Neji-nii sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Aaaa… apaan sih nii-san? Berantakan kan jadinya." Protesku.

"Hehehe.. nii-san sama nee-chan kayak anak kecil aja." Kali ini Hanabi yang berbicara.

"Kenapa? Apa imoutou-ku yang ini iri juga?" Nii-san mengacak rambut Hanabi juga, sedangkan 'korban' nii-san itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Ya inilah keluargaku sekarang. Keluargaku yang tersisa dan tentu saja satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku masih kuat melewati 'kejadian' itu. Nii-san langsung mengambil alih tanggung jawab tou-san mengurusiku dan Hanabi di masa SMA-nya, tapi jangan kira nii-san memilih bekerja untuk kami. Daripada bekerja nii-san yang memang suka mengikuti berbagai perlombaan baik akademik maupun tidak, malah semakin aktif ikut perlombaan. Tapi tunggu dulu justru karena itu nii-san mendapat uang sekaligus beasiswa dan tentu saja sebagai adik-adik nii-san, aku dan Hanabi mendapat tempat khusus di sekolah Konoha baik dari SD-SMA karena mereka menganggap kami bisa seperti nii-san yang menyumbang banyak prestasi.

Ah, aku jadi terlalu membanggakan nii-san lagi. Tapi siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki nii-san seperti Neji-nii?

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan nii-san?" Tanyaku.

"Yaa… bagus. Kurasa aku berhasil meyakinkan beberapa perusahaan lain untuk bekerja sama dengan." Jawab nii-san dengan bangga.

"Mana ada yang bisa menolak seorang Hyuuga? Hehehe…." Hanabi menimpali dan kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

"Perusahaan kita boleh jatuh tapi kita pasti bisa bangkit lagi."

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan nii-san.

"Hinata, kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya nii-san.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Nii-san tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakannya,kan?"

Aku paham betul apa maksud nii-san sekarang. Tapi kenapa nii-san tahu?

"Sudah kubilang,kan? Aku Nii-sanmu, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita padaku. Jangan kira nii-san tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana nii-san tahu?"

"Hinata… Itachi dan Sasuke tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan apa yang kita alami."

"Mereka sama-sama Uchiha nii-san."

"Maafkan mereka. Mau sampai kapan kau hidup dalam bayangan kejadian itu?"

"Mana bisa? Mana bisa aku memaafkan mereka? Mereka dengan seenaknya menghacurkan keluarga dan perusahaan kita. Kenapa malah nii-san memintaku memaafkan mereka."

"Yang salah hanya ayah mereka. Uchiha Fugaku, bukan Itachi maupun Sasuke."

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Bagiku mereka sama saja!" Aku membentak nii-san untuk pertama kalinya dan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

BRAAKK

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dan bersandar di balik pintu.

'Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka. Tidak akan pernah! Sudah terlalu menyakitkan apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluargaku.'

Aku menangis dalam diam mengingat bagaimana tou-san bersusah payah menghidupi Neji-nii, aku dan Hanabi setelah kejadian itu. Bagaimana menderitanya tou-san, aku masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Tapi kenapa Neji-nii lupa? Kenapa malah memintaku memaafkan Itachi dan Sasuke?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Normal POV

-3 tahun yang lalu-

Pagi yang sepi di sebuah rumah elit di Konoha. Di salah satu kamar bercat biru, seorang laki-laki muda masih terlihat bergelung dengan selimutnya. Hingga kulit pucatnya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang masuk melalaui jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya yang sengaja dibuka untuk membangunkan salah satu anak pengusaha terkaya di Konoha tersebut.

Perlahan matanya terbuka menampilkan sepasang oniks hitam kelamnya. Di usianya yang bisa dibilang bukan anak kecil lagi tentu saja dibangunkan oleh kaa-san adalah hal yang memalukan karena itu ia lebih memilih tidur dengan tirai terbuka toh kamarnya terletak di lantai 3.

BRAK

Terkejut laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan seseorang setelah bunyi keras tadi. Tanpa membuang waktu laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Suara teriakan seseorang yang sudah tidak asing baginya itu membuatnya kembali terkejut dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke sumber suara.

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat kaa-sannya duduk berlinang air mata. Tak jauh dari tempat kaa-sannya menangis, ada tou-san, dan kedua suami istri sahabat orang tuanya. Tapi ada yang janggal. Kenapa? Kenapa malah tou-sannya berada dalam posisi yang tidak semestinya dengan wanita lain selain kaa-sannya?

Secara naluri ia mendekati kaa-sannya berusaha menghentikan tangisan itu. Hening. Terutama saat tou-sannya menyadari kehadiran salah satu putranya, dengan perasaan campur aduk dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, laki-laki muda itu hanya menunduk.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Teriakan memekakan telinga itu terdengar sangat menyayat. Bagaimana tidak hari ini di pagi yang semula sunyi, terjadi kejadian mengejutkan. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika mendapati orang yang begitu kau sayangi malah berada di pelukan orang lain? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang yang kau hormati malah melakukan hal yang paling memalukan dan mengecewakan? Pagi itu tanpa sadar menjadi pagi yang paling buruk bagi kehidupan kedua keluarga kaya raya itu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi. Aku mencintai nyonya Hyuuga ini dan kurasa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Lebih baik kau urusi perusahaan di ujung tandukmu itu." Kata sang kepala keluarga Uchiha dengan dinginnya. Uchiha Fugaku, pagi ini secara langsung menolak keberadaan keluarganya begitu juga Hyuuga Hitomi. Dengan tatapan tak percaya Mikoto menatap suaminya.

"Kurasa sudah jelas juga, Mikoto. Aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai secepatnya. Jangan khawatir kau bisa tinggal disini. Aku juga akan tetap menanggung biaya Itachi dan Sasuke." Lagi dengan nada yang begitu dingin Uchiha Fugaku melukai hati istri dan anak bungsunya.

"KAU-"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang urusi saja perusahaan dan ketiga anakmu itu." Uchiha Fugaku memotong amarah Hyuuga Hiashi dan menarik tangan selingkuhannya itu pergi dari rumah mewah Uchiha, meninggalkan keluarganya yang hancur begitu saja.

"Kaa-san!"

Sasuke memeluk kaa-sannya erat begitu kaa-san kesayangannya itu jatuh pingsan. Air mata Sasuke juga tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hiashi meremas kepalanya frustasi. Benar yang dikatakan Fugaku, perusahaan Hyuuga memang berada di ujung tanduk hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga perusahaannya gulung tikar.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka jika tou-sannya, Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal dingin dan cuek ternyata menyimpan perasaan pada wanita lain. Sasuke sendiri masih 17 tahun apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Sementara aniki-nya masih menuntut ilmu di luar Konoha.

"Biar kubantu membawanya ke kamar."

Sasuke terhenyak. Orang dihadapannya. Orang yang dikhianati tou-sannya masih mau memberi saran di tengah pikiran kacaunya. Hyuuga Hiashi bahkan sempat tersenyum kecut menatap Mikoto sebelum membantu Sasuke memapah Mikoto ke kamar di dekat mereka.

"Sasuke, hubungi Itachi jika kau kebingungan. Aku juga tidak mungkin bisa berbuat banyak."

"Arigato." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Sambil dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Sasuke membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kuharap kita masih bisa berhubungan baik Sasuke." Kata Hiashi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap Mikoto sendu. Setelah apa yang dilakukan tou-sannya, kenapa seorang Hyuuga Hiashi malah berbesar hati menolong Sasuke dan kaa-sannya?

Dengan mencengkram tangannya kuat-kuat Sasuke berjanji suatu saat nanti ia akan membalas apa yang telah dilakukan tou-sannya baik kepada keluarganya sendiri maupun kepada keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tou-san?"

Hyuuga Neji putra sulung Hyuuga terkejut mendapati tou-sannya pulang dengan wajah kusut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kita harus kuat, Neji. Demi Hinata dan Hanabi." Kata Hiashi pelan.

"Apa maksud tou-san?" Neji kembali bertanya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hiashi.

Namun bukan jawaban tetapi hanya senyum kecut yang lagi-lagi ditunjukkannya.

Ya. Hari itu menjadi hari terberat tentu saja bagi Hiashi dan Mikoto.

Hiashi begitu bingung memikirkan apa yang akan dikerjakannya sekarang untuk bisa menghidupi ketiga anaknya. Neji yang masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya, Hinata yang masih duduk dibangku SMP dan Hanabi yang masih SD, sebisa mungkin Hiashi ingin terlihat kuat di depan ketiga anaknya namun pada beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, baru dimulailah semua kesulitan keluarga Hyuuga.

Rumah mewah Hyuuga disita karena memang pinjaman yang tidak bisa dilunasi perusahaan Hyuuga. Hinata yang tahu mengenai pengkhianatan kaa-sannya dan keluarga Uchiha menjadi sangat tertutup dan hanya mengunci dirinya di kamar kecil rumah baru mereka. Hiashi tidak sampai hati menjawab pertanyaan polos Hanabi mengenai kaa-sannya dan hanya bisa bilang bahwa kaa-sannya pergi beberapa lama dan pasti kembali suatu saat lagi.

Tapi beruntunglah Hiashi memiliki Neji. Di tengah kesibukannya kuliah, Neji bekerja juga untuk membantu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Meski tidak banyak membantu Hiashi bersyukur setidaknya ada yang bisa ia andalkan.

Berbeda dengan Mikoto dan Sasuke.

Mereka tidak menghubungi Itachi karena mereka tidak mau membuat Itachi pulang dari luar negeri hanya untuk membantu mereka. Mikoto dan Sasuke juga memilih pindah dari rumah mewah Uchiha dan menempati rumah kecil di perbatasan Suna-Konoha.

Hidup mereka jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke yang duduk di kelas 12 memang masih bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga lulus. Namun itu pun harus mengemis pada sekolah di dekat rumah baru mereka karena memang mereka tidak memiliki uang dan sepakat tidak menggunakan uang dari Fugaku. Untungnya Sasuke tergolong cerdas dan malah akhirnya mendapat beasiswa penuh.

Sasuke terkadang secara diam-diam meminta bantuan dari sahabat lamanya di Suna yang merupakan anak pemilik perusahaan Sabaku. Sabaku Gaara untuk bisa meminjamkannya uang untuk sekedar makan. Tentu saja Gaara memberikan banyak pada Sasuke setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya kepada Gaara, sahabat lebih mudanya itu Sasuke bisa menceritakan semuanya. Gaara benar-benar menjadi penolong bagi Sasuke saat ini.

Hinata POV

'Kenapa kaa-san? Kenapa? Hiks..'

Aku kembali menangis malam ini. Entah sudah berapa malam aku menangis. Rasanya begitu sakit saat tahu kaa-san memilih bersama Uchiha itu.

'Selama ini kupikir Uchiha itu baik. Tapi apa? AKU BENCI UCHIHA!'

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Aku begitu menghormati keluarga Uchiha yang memang tampak sangat hebat dan harmonis. Aku berteman dengan Sasuke-nii dan Itachi-nii karena mereka sangat baik bagiku. Aku menganggap mereka sebagai nii-sanku tapi kenapa?

TOK TOK

"Hinata." Panggil Neji-nii dari luar kamar kecilku.

"Buka pintunya." Kata Neji-nii lagi. Aku sadar, kalau aku hanya bisa mengurung diri di kamar. Aku ingin keluar tapi begitu melihat bagaimana tou-san berjuang keras itu rasanya sangat tidak adil. Apa salah tou-sanku? Apa salah keluargaku sehingga harus terpecah seperti ini?

"Hinata." Kali ini suara tou-san. Suara yang dulunya tegas penuh wibawa itu terdengar serak, lemah menghadapi kejadian itu.

"Keluarlah." Hanya dengan perkataan tou-san itu aku berhambur ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Hiks…tou-san…hiks…" aku menangis di pelukan tou-san. Tou-san juga memelukku erat.

"Maafkan tou-san Hinata." Bisik tou-san tepat ditelingaku. Aku menggeleng dan semakin membenamkan kepalaku ke pelukan tou-san. Air mataku terus mengalir. Aku ingat bagaimana keluargaku dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku ingat bagaimana kaa-san dan tou-san memanjakan kami bertiga anaknya. Aku ingat bagaimana kami bisa tersenyum bersama. Tapi sekarang apa? Apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Kejadian itu merusak semua kenangan indah kami sebagai keluarga. Kejadian itu menghancurkan keluarga yang aku banggakan selama ini. Kenapa?

Hari itu habis hanya dengan tangisanku. Neji-nii pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatapku sedih. Hanabi hanya bisa menatapku heran. Aku balas memandang Hanabi yang memang belum mengerti.

Aku sadar aku tidak bisa menjadi Neji-nii yang kuat dan melindungi perasaanku dan Hanabi. Aku sadar aku bukan seorang nee-chan yang bisa dibanggakan Hanabi. Melihat Hanabi yang semakin penasaran akhirnya aku sadar. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan lenganku.

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku akan tetap menjadi Hinata yang ceria demi tou-san, Neji-nii dan Hanabi. Mana bisa aku lemah begini sementara tou-san dan Neji-nii terus berjuang keras demi aku.' Tekadku dalam hati.

"Nee-chan kenapa menangis?" Tanya Hanabi polos.

Aku berpaling pada Hanabi dan berusaha mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya.

"Ah ya. Kenapa ya? Mungkin kelilipan tadi." Jawabku asal sambil menepuk kepala Hanabi pelan.

"Huh? Nee-chan terlalu lama di kamar sih. Kamarnya kan berdebu." Jawab Hanabi dengan polosnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

'Ya.. demi keluargaku yang tersayang aku tidak akan bersedih lagi.'

AKu kembali menatap tou-san dan Neji-nii, mereka terlihat lega begitu aku bisa tersenyum lagi.

'Aku memang benci Uchiha itu tapi demi keluargaku aku akan terus berdiri tegak.'

Sasuke POV

"Benar hanya segitu?"

"Ya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Arigato Gaara."

Hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan. Meminta pinjaman uang dari sahabat lamaku. Seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi meminjam uang hanya untuk makan? Yah itulah aku sekarang.

"Tak perlu formal begitu, Sasu-nii. Kau dan kaa-sanmu sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri."

"Hn. Tapi bagaimana pun kau sudah membantuku Gaara."

"Itachi-nii bagaimana?"

"Aku belum menghubunginya."

"Dia pasti juga ingin membantu kan? Dia anikimu Sasu-nii bagaimanapun itu dia harus tahu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Menertawakan diriku yang selalu saja dinasehati oleh Gaara.

"Hn."

"Penyakitmu itu tidak sembuh-sembuh. Kau sudah bertemu Hinata."

Mendadak raut wajahku berubah. Hinata. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Ah, dia pasti sangat membenci Uchiha saat ini.

"Belum? Kau juga harus menemuinya."

"Tidak. Lebih baik tidak usah."

"Kau takut dia membencimu?"

"Hn. Tentu saja dia membenci Uchiha saat ini."

"Jika dia tahu ceritamu kuarasa dia tidak akan membencimu."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik dia tidak tahu."

"Jangan bodoh. Kau menyukai Hinata sejak lama."

"Hn. Bagaimana kau bisa tau bocah? Tidak perlu asal menebak."

"Bocah? Begitukah cara Sasu-nii memanggilku setelah aku menolong Sasu-nii? Aku yakin kau menyukai Hinata begitu juga dengan Hinata."

"Tidak perlu asal bicara. Aku juga tahu kau juga menyukai Hinata."

"Tidak."

"Ya.

"Tidak."

"Bocah."

Gaara akhirnya terdiam. Dengan wajah jengkel Gaara menghela nafas.

"Buat Hinata menyukaimu." Kataku.

"Dan membuat Sasu-nii menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Masa?"

"Hn."

Gaara kembali diam dan menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang." Aku beranjak dari kursiku.

"Sasu-nii." Panggil Gaara.

"Hn?"

"Jujurlah pada perasaan Sasu-nii sendiri."

Lagi-lagi. Seorang Uchiha dinasehati beberapa kali sekaligus kurang dari 30 menit. Jujur? Apa aku kurang jujur? Aku sudah jujur asal tahu saja. Jujur…

Gaara bangkit dan mendahuluiku pergi. Gaara lulus SMP saja belum tapi mampu menasehatiku. Aku iri padanya. Kalau saja semuanya tidak seperti ini. Kalau saja tou-san tidak se-brengsek itu. Kalau saja… kalau saja…

Gelap. Tentu saja ini hampir tengah malam. Aku berjalan seperti orang tersesat. Ya sebenarnya begitulah aku sekarang. Langkahku gontai. Aku lelah. Hatiku yang lelah. Melihat kaa-san yang terus menangis tiap malam, melihat kaa-san yang kehilangan nafsu makannya, melihat kaa-san yang tidak pernah lagi tersenyum hangat, melihat kaa-san yang hidup menderita.

TES TES

Hujan? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap langit hitam itu. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes air membasahi wajahku.

"Haahh…." Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata dan keluarganya. Sebagai anak dari orang yang sudah membuat begitu banyak penderitaan bagi keluarga Hyuuga tentu saja membuatku menghindar sejauh mungkin dari keluarga yang sudah kuanggap keluarga keduaku itu. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali Neji-nii mengubungiku tapi aku sengaja tidak menggubrisnya. Mana punya muka aku di depan keluarga Hyuuga?

CEKLEK

"Tadaima."

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Sepi. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Kaa-san?"

Biasanya semalam apa pun aku pulang, kaa-san pasti akan menungguku. Aku mulai mencari kaa-san.

"KAA-SAN!"

Teriakku panik menemukan kaa-san tergeletak di depan kamarnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"KAA-SAN! "

Aku menunggu kaa-san dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Maaf apa anda keluarga dari pasien?" Tanya salah seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang periksa kaa-san.

"Ha'i. Apa yang terjadi dengan kaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Silahkan ikut saya." Kata dokter itu. Aku mengikuti dokter perempuan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dokter itu membawaku ke ruang kerjanya tak jauh dari ruangan kaa-san tadi.

"Dimana tou-sanmu?" Tanya dokter itu setelah kami duduk berhadapan.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san sudah bercerai. Saat ini hanya aku keluarga kaa-san." Jawabku.

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya mendengar jawabanku.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kaa-sanmu menderita kanker otak dan aku tidak yakin apa kami bisa berbuat banyak."

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Selama ini kaa-san terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi kenapa malah sekarang dokter ini mengatakan kalau kaa-san menderita kanker otak?

"Tunggu. Anda pasti salah. Kaa-san sehat-sehat saja selama ini." Jawabku,

"Ya begitulah kanker. Ada yang terlihat sejak awal dan ada yang baru terlihat setelah menjadi parah seperti yang terjadi pada kaa-sanmu."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kaa-san hanya kelelahan saja. Tidak mungkin terkena kanker."

"Maaf, nak."

Aku kembali kehilangan pegangan. Setelah tou-san membuang kaa-san dan aku. Apa lagi sekarang?

Aku memandangi kaa-san yang terbaring lemah. Wajah kaa-san sudah mulai terlihat segar tidak sepucat tadi, tetapi tangannya masih dingin saat kugenggam. Aku duduk di samping tempat kaa-san berbaring. Memandangi selang infus yang baru pertama aku lihat secara langsung. Aku dan keluarga memang tidak pernah sakit parah sampai dirawat di rumah sakit seperti kaa-san sekarang.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menelepon Itachi-nii? Ya hanya Itachi-nii satu-satunya yang harus tahu mengenai penyakit kaa-san. Tapi.. Aku dan kaa-san sudah sepakat tidak akan mengganggu Itachi-nii. Itachi-nii pasti sedang sibuk mengurus kuliahnya.

Aku menggenggam tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Umur kaa-sanmu tidak akan lama, nak. Bukannya aku menakut-nakutimu tapi paling lama kaa-sanmu hanya akan bertahan selama 6 bulan. Itu pun berarti ia harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Karena itu jika ada keluarga lain tentu saja akan sangat membantu menyemangati kaa-sanmu." Perkataan dokter tadi mengiang terus di telingaku.

"Gomen." Bisikku pada kaa-san yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Gomenasai."

"Gomenasai kaa-san."

Akhirnya air mataku kembali menetes. Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang anak. Aku belum bisa membahagiakan kaa-san. Aku belum bisa menghapus air mata yang setiap malam kaa-san keluarkan sejak tou-san mengkhianati kami.

"Kami-sama! Jangan ambil kaa-san! Kumohon…. Jangan ambil kaa-san…"

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengangis keras di samping kaa-san. Memohon agar kaa-san tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi apa artinya? Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai semuanya berakhir. Malam itu yang aku lakukan hanya menangis dan memohon pada Kami-sama.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

~Masih flashback 3 tahun lalu~

Normal POV

Suasana salah satu ruang inap di rumah sakit itu terasa sangat canggung. Dua orang laki-laki dengan status ayah dan anak ditambah seorang wanita yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri di samping seorang wanita lain yang berbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit itu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu entah diberitahu oleh siapa Uchiha Fugaku datang ke ruang rawat Mikoto. Mengingat begitu banyak koneksi sang tou-san tentu saja akan sangat mudah bagi Fugaku mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke dan Mikoto.

"Kau tidak perlu menghubungi Itachi, dia punya kesibukannya sendiri sebagai calon penerus perusahaan." Perkataan Fugaku yang tentu saja terdengar sangat egois itu membuat Sasuke, anak bungsunya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

'Kaa-san sedang sakit, dan KAU hanya peduli dengan perusahaanmu itu?!" batin Sasuke.

"Yah, aku sudah membayar biaya rumah sakit ini. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Fugaku dengan enteng dan melenggang keluar dari kamar rawat itu diikuti wanita lain yang sudah menjadi istri barunya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Menatap wajah kaa-sannya yang semakin pucat dengan berbagai alat bantu yang menempel di tubuh kurus kaa-sannya. Memang Sasuke sudah berjanji dengan kaa-sannya untuk tidak merepotkan Itachi tetapi perkataan tou-sannya tadi sangat keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Kaa-san, cepatlah sadar." Kata Sasuke sedih.

Sudah hampir 1 bulan Mikoto dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah Sasuke menemani kaa-sannya berharap kaa-sannya akan bangun tapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda yang berarti dari Mikoto.

Sasuke kembali mengingat perkataan dokter yang merawat kaa-sannya.

'Hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan. Sedangkan sekarang sudah hampir 1 bulan kaa-san belum sadar. Apa sampai seterusnya akan begini?' Tanya Sasuke pasrah dalam hati.

BRAK  
>"Sasuke!"<p>

Terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang secara tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke berjengit dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Nii-san?" Kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke menelan ludahnya begitu melihat Mikoto. Peluh dengan jelas terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya. Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Mikoto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi mencoba untuk tetap tenang dihadapan adiknya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk.

"Gomen." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Maaf baru datang sekarang Sasuke." Itachi membelai wajah pucat Mikoto pelan.

Diam.

Selama beberapa menit kedua kakak beradik itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kaa-san, maafkan aku. Aku baru tahu semuanya saat tiba kemarin. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berada di samping kaa-san. Maafkan aku sudah menjadi anak yang tidak berbakti pada kaa-san." Kata Itachi sambil memnggenggam tangan Mikoto.

"Aku di sini kaa-san. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke mulai dari sekarang." Lanjut Itachi yang entah mengapa merasa kehadirannya sudah dinanti-nantikan oleh Mikoto yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu.

Baik Sasuke dan Itachi tidak ada yang bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Tanpa mereka sadari Mikoto juga menereskan air matanya sebelum alat penanda detak jantung Mikoto menunjukkan gari lurus tanpa detak lagi dan mengeluarkan bunyi penanda yang membuat kedua bersaudara itu menangis histeris.

"KAA-SANN!" Teriak keduanya.

Proses pemakaman itu hanya dihadiri sedikit orang. Hanya ada Hyuuga Hiashi dan anak sulungnya Neji serta Sabaku Gaara yang hadir selain Itachi dan Sasuke. Fugaku tidak terlihat dalam pemakaman itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara begitu upacara pemakaman itu selesai.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada nama kaa-sannya yang tertulis dengan jelas di batu nisan itu.

"Sasuke akan ikut denganku, Gaara. Aku sudah janji pada kaa-san untuk menjaganya." Sahut Itachi.

"Ah,ya. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada anda Hyuuga-san yang sudi hadir di pemakaman kaa-san." Kata Itachi kepada Hiashi.

"Tidak perlu formal Itachi. Kau harus kuat ya. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku meski mungkin bantuanku tidak begitu berarti." Jawab Hiashi.

"Tidak..tidak. Anda sudah sangat baik pada keluarga saya. Terima kasih banyak." Jawab Itachi sambil menundukkan badannya.

Hiashi memegang kedua bahu Itachi dan menatap langsung ke mata Itachi.

"Aku bukan tou-sanmu Itachi tapi dengarlah, kau anak yang baik dan berbakti. Suatu saat kau akan lebih sukses dari tou-sanmu dan membuat Mikoto bangga. Jadilah contoh yang baik bagi Sasuke. Kalau kalian berdua butuh sosok keluarga, datanglah ke rumahku. Kalian sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri." Kata Hiashi.

"Ha'I. Arigatou." Jawab Itachi.

Di belakang Itachi dan Hiashi, Neji berbicara dengan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu Hinata?" Tanya Neji kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak. Hinata pasti sangat kecewa padaku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Itu bukan salahmu kan? Sudahlah temui saja Hinata." Kata Gaara berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar mau menemui Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Keras kepala." Sindir Gaara.

"Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian. Maaf jika acara pemakaman ini hanya berlangsung sederhana." Kata Itachi yang mengakhiri pertemuan singkat Hyuuga, Sabaku, dan Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang." Kata Itachi setelah tamu yang sedikit itu pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam. Matanya masih memandangi nisan Mikoto.

"Kaa-san akan sedih kalau kau tidak mau pulang." Lanjut Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku bukan anak kecil nii-san." Sahut Sasuke.

Itachi terkekeh kecil, lalu memandangi langit oranye itu.

"Sasuke, aku akan membawamu ke Jerman."

"Bukan ke Inggirs?"

"Yah, kurasa sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan tou-san jadi.. mungkin lebih baik kita mengejar cita-cita kita sendiri kan?"

"Cita-cita? Itachi-nii serius mau jadi dokter?"

"Ya. Aku ingin menyembuhkan banyak orang seperti kaa-san kurasa. Lagipula belum terlambat bagiku untuk mengulang kuliah." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Tapi Jerman pun bagus kurasa." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

~Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu~  
>Hinata POV<p>

Aku memulai hariku dengan membuat sarapan bagi Neji-nii dan Hanabi. Hari ini kembali terasa sangat sepi. Setelah pemakaman tou-san 3 hari yang lalu. Kehidupanku, Neji-nii dan Hanabi memang tidak banyak berubah mengingat tou-san sendiri hampir 6 bulan dirawat di rumah sakit.

Kematian tou-san tidak akan menjadi alasanku untuk kembali seperti anak manja yang ditinggal kaa-sannya setahun yang lalu. Aku adalah seorang Hyuuga yang kuat. Aku sudah berjanji pada tou-san untuk menjadi contoh yang baik bagi Hanabi.

"Sarapan sudah siap!"

"Ohayou Hime."

"Ohayou Neji-nii."

"Yatta makan.."

"Hehehe… pela-pelan Hanabi-chan."

Ya beginilah keseharian keluargaku dimulai dengan makan bersama, sekolah, mengerjakan tugas sekolah maupun rumah, dan diakhiri dengan makan bersama lagi.

Untungnya baik aku maupun Hanabi tidak ada yang sampai depresi setelah kematian tou-san. Tentu saja kami sedih tetapi demi tou-san juga kami memilih melangkah maju.

"Hime, hari ini kau pulang sekolah jam berapa?"

"Hm? Jam 2. Ada apa Neji-nii?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku Neji-nii hanya mengedipkan matanya ke Hanabi sedangkan Hanabi terkikik kecil.

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu?" tanyaku curiga.

"Ra-ha-si-a. Hihihi…" jawab Hanabi.

Aku memicingkan mataku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Neji-nii dan Hanabi.

"Sudah..sudah, berangkat sana. Nanti terlambat." Kata Neji-nii.

"Ha'i." Jawabku dan Hanabi bersamaan.

Aku dan Hanabi berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Sekolah kami sama hanya terpisah gedung saja.

"Eh, itu Hyuuga pendiam itu."

"Seram sekali kalau jalan menunduk mana rambutnya panjang."

Ya, jangan kaget dengan respon dari teman-teman seseolahku. Aku sudah berhasil membuat diriku terkenal tentu saja.

Di mata Neji-nii dan Hanabi aku adalah Hinata yang ceria, murah senyum, dan cerewet. Di mata teman-teman-teman di sekolah aku adalah Hinata yang pendiam, misterius, dan tidak pernah bicara jika tidak ditanya. Di mata guru-guru di sekolah aku adalah Hinata yang menjadi penerus Hyuuga Neji, yaitu tambang medali yang sangat berguna untuk menambah citra baik sekolah.

Kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu memberi pelajaran berharga bagiku. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya selain Neji-nii dan Hanabi.

"Hinata.." Aku menoleh mendengar namaku dipanggil,tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang menghadap ke arahku jadi aku putuskan untuk terus berjalan.

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak bertemu dengan Gaara salah satu sahabat kecilku. Ah, untuk apa juga aku bertemu dengannya? Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya lagi kan?

Pelajaran di sekolah berlangsung seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku berjalan pulang sendiri tidak seperti siswa-siswi lain yang sibuk bercanda gurau dengan temannya.

Hanya di rumah saja, aku merasa cocok dan nyaman.

"Tadaima." Kataku begitu memasuki rumah. Sepi. Aneh seharusnya Hanabi sudah pulang dan seperti biasanya akan menyambutku dengan hebohnya.

"Hanabi?" panggilku. Aku masuk lebih dalam mencari Hanabi.

"Hana-"

DOR DOR

"Otanjoubi omedetto!"

Aku hanya diam terpaku, mendengar ucapan Neji-nii dan Hanabi. Keduanya tersenyum senang berhasil memberi kejutan bagiku.

"Aaa Nee-chan.. jangan diam saja." Hanabi yang tidak sabar dengan diamnya aku, menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Di hadapanku ada kue tart besar dengan hiasan dan tulisan selamat untukku. Tak lupa lilin dengan angka 15 yang menyala siap untuk ditiup.

"Nee-chan, jangan lupa buat permintaan sebelum ditiup." Kata Hanabi mengingatkan.

Aku mengangguk antusias dan membuat permohonan, sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin itu.

"Apa permohonan nee-chan?"

"Ra-ha-si-a." Jawabku mengikuti perkataan Hanabi tadi pagi.

"Huh, pelit!"

"Hahaha… setiap orang pasti punya permintaannya sendiri Hanabi." Kata Neji-nii.

"Nah..nah.. ayo foto dulu." Neji-nii menyiapkan kamera di hadapan kami, mengaturnya agar dapat memfoto kami bertiga secara otomatis.

"Siap ya.. 1..2…3 Senyum!"

JEPRET

Ya inilah keluargaku. Keluarga Hyuuga seberapa dalamnya kami jatuh, kami pasti akan bangkit dan siap menerima apa yang ada di depan kami. Apapun itu, karena kami bertiga tahu kami tidak sendiri. Meski tou-san tidak ada lagi, tapi aku yakin di sana tou-san masih mengawasi kami bertiga.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Gomenasai… sebenarnya sudah agak lama chapter ini jadi, tapi agak susah ya masuk ke ffn. Apa reader juga begitu? Padahal buka web lain bisa tapi kalau buka ffn pasti connection not found.#curhat. Jadi ini harusnya sama kemarin di post malah nyantol 1 chapter. Untung malam ini bisa ^^.

Ah, ya jangan pelit-pelit review yaa.. masih merasa banyak yang kurang *bow*. Sekali lagi gomenasai…

Selamat membaca ^^

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Normal POV

TENG TENG

Bel tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi di salah satu sekolah elit di Konoha. Tidak membuang waktu, siswa-siswi sekolah itu berebut keluar dari kelas mereka kecuali satu kelas. Seolah terpaku dengan apa yang diajarkan sensei kelas itu atau terpaku pada sosok sensei itu sendiri, penghuni kelas 12-3 tidak ada yang beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Hampir semua siswa (siswi terutama) memperhatikan dengan serius ke sensei mereka yang memang berwajah diatas rata-rata itu. Kecuali satu siswi yang dari awal pelajaran tadi malah menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin memandang sensei di depan kelasnya.

"Kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Sudah lewat 10 menit juga dari jam pulang." Kata sensei itu.

"Yaaahh…" tidak biasanya jika sensei yang satu ini mengajar, belajar di sekolah adalah hal sangat menyenangkan bagi sisiwi di kelas.

"Hyuuga, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Jangan pulang dulu, yang lain bisa pulang." Lanjut sensei itu lagi.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menegangkan bahunya, terkejut. Hanya dia yang ingin pulang tetapi kenapa malah dia yang disuruh tinggal? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah kelas itu sepi, Hyuuga Hinata berjalan menuju ke sensei-nya masih berdiri di depan kelas menunggunya. Hinata hanya menunduk saat sampai di depan sensei-nya itu. Sedangkan sang sensei terlihat bingung memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah lama ya, Hinata." Kata sensei itu akhirnya.

Diam. Tidak ada satu kata pun terucap dari Hinata. Hinata malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan dengan jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada sensei baru itu.

"Kau jadi pendiam. Tadinya kupikir aku salah orang."

"…."

"Kau sangat banyak berubah."

"Kau pikir karena siapa?" Bisik Hinata pelan, sangat pelan tapi sensei di depannya mampu mendengar perkataannya. Sensei itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Karena aku? Apa kau tidak salah? Bukankah itu salah kaa-sanmu sendiri? Cih, begitu ternyata ya keluarga Hyuuga yang terpandang itu. Untunglah perusahaan kebanggaanmu itu sudah tidak ada lagi." Kata sensei itu dengan nada mengejek.

Hinata membelalakan matanya mendengar ejekan dari sensei yang tidak jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ap- Semua itu salahmu dan keluargamu, UCHIHA!" Tanpa basa-basi Hinata akhirnya mampu memaki orang terlebih sensei-nya sendiri, lalu berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

Sedangkan sensei yang ditinggal itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja dan meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Bencilah padaku Hinata." Bisik sensei muda itu.

BRAK

Tanpa sensei itu sadari ternyata ada seorang siswa lain yang ternyata mendengar percakapannya dengan Hinata. Siswa berambut merah dari kelas sebelah yang sangat dikenal oleh sensei baru itu.

Menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya siswa ber-nametag Sabaku Gaara itu menggebrak pintu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan sensei itu.

"Lihat siapa yang berubah?! Kau atau Hinata, hah?!" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak Gaara. Tidak lagi memperhitungkan status sebagai guru-murid, Gaara dan Sasuke saling lempar deathglare masing-masing.

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Gaara. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kalau kau mau rebut dia!" balas Sasuke tidak kalah keras.

"Dan berapa kali harus kukatakan, kalian saling menyukai!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat tadi, hah?! Dia sudah membenciku! Ambil dia dan buat dia melupakanku!"

"Dengar! Apa yang terjadi itu bukan salahmu dan berhenti bersikap seolah kau membenci Hinata!"

"Kau yang masih bocah mengerti apa, hah?! Menyuruhku jujur sementara kau sendiri?! Sadar atau tidak kau juga sama pengecutnya denganku!"

"Ck!"

Tanpa membalas perkataan Sasuke, Gaara memilih pergi dari kelas kosong itu.

Hinata POV

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Eh? Nee-chan kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Neji-nii belum pulang?"

"Belum. Nee-chan habis menangis?"

"Hanya kelilipan."

Aku tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung Hanabi dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

CEKLEK

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan bersandar di pintu itu.

"_Karena aku? Apa kau tidak salah? Bukankah itu salah kaa-sanmu sendiri? Cih, begitu ternyata ya keluarga Hyuuga yang terpandang itu. Untunglah perusahaan kebanggaanmu itu sudah tidak ada lagi."_

Kata-kata dari Uchiha it uterus terngiang di telingaku.

'Itu salah keluargaku? Yang benar saja! Kalian yang menghancurkan keluargaku! Kalian yang merampas keutuhan keluargaku! Bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkan keluargaku!' Jeritku dalam hati.

"Aku benci Uchiha." Kataku pelan.

Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menunjukkan rasa benciku ini ke Neji-nii maupun Hanabi. Aku hanya tidak mau mereka khawatir padaku yang belum bisa lepas dari masa lalu.

Aku sebenarnya ingin bersikap biasa saja, tapi rasanya selalu begini saat mengingat bagaimana susahnya kami saat kaa-san tidak ada terutama saat perusahaan kami dihancurkan oleh Uchiha itu.

TOK TOK

"Nee-chan?" suara Hanabi sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ada teman nee-chan datang."

Teman? Rasanya aku tidak punya teman di sekolah. Siapa? Apa Uchiha itu lagi?

Dengan rasa takut aku langsung membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan cepat ke arah ruang tamu. Aku terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tampak tidak asing bagiku, tapi siapa? Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Rambutnya yang berwarna merah, kulitnya yang pucat.

"Hinata." Panggilnya.

"Ga- Gaara?" jawabku tidak percaya.

Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengarku memanggil namanya. Kenapa dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku? Apa kami satu sekolah?

"Kukira kau sudah lupa padaku." Kata Gaara kemudian diikuti senyum tipisnya.

"Kita satu sekolah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Memang sudah lupa rupanya." Jawab Gaara lagi.

"Aku tidak sadar." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Selama 3 tahun? Meski tidak pernah sekelas seharusnya kau tidak begitu cepat melupakan teman lamamu."

"Ehh? Salah sendiri tidak menyapaku."

"Sudah. Aku sudah mencoba memanggil namamu. Kau menoleh saja tidak."

"Eto.."

"Kau jadi sering menunduk, karena itu kau tidak sadar jika aku ada di dekatmu."

"Yah.. begitulah."

"Kenapa kau begitu berubah?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Tidak mau cerita, huh? Ah mungkin memang kita sudah bukan teman lagi ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kata Gaara setelah menungguku yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku secara tidak sadar memegang tangan Gaara, menahannya yang sudah mulai melangkah.

"Tunggu! Bukan begitu sungguh! Aku masih menganggapmu temanku." Kataku.

"Teman? Teman yang bahkan selama ini berada di dekatmu? Apa kau yakin Hinata?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Iya. Kumohon, kau masih kuaggap temanku. Maafkan aku karena tidak sadar kalau kau ada di dekatku selama ini."

"Jujur saja, aku yang jadi tidak mengenalmu."

Aku memandang Gaara saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau begitu berbeda, tadinya kupikir aku salah orang. Kemana Hinata yang selalu ceria dulu?"

"…."

"Kemana Hinata yang selalu mengajakku dan Sasu-nii bermain bersama?"

"Jangan sebut nama orang itu lagi!"

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya?"

"Salahnya? Salahnya karena sudah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"Apa Sasu-nii pelakunya?"

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Apa Sasu-nii yang membuat keluargamu hancur? Apa Sasu-nii yang membuat perusahaanmu bangkrut?"

Aku menelan ludahku mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kemana jawaban yakinmu tadi, Hinata?"

"…"

"Baiklah kurasa hanya ini saja tujuanku datang kesini. Aku tidak marah kau melupakanku, ya mungkin setelah ini kita bisa kembali berteman jika kau mau. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Gaara lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahku.

"Yah, sudah pulang nee-chan? Cepat sekali." Kata Hanabi yang entah muncul darimana saat melihat Gaara pulang.

"Lho? Nee-chan kenapa lagi?" Tanya Hanabi lagi saat melihatku yang hanya diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nee-chan istirahat dulu di kamar ya." Kataku pada Hanabi dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasurku. Kedatangan dan pertanyaan Gaara tadi mengejutkanku. Apa sebegitu berubahnya aku sampai dengan sahabat lamaku bisa terlupakan begitu saja? Selain itu sebenarnya apa tujuan Gaara bertanya tadi? Kenapa Gaara malah membela Uchiha itu. Tapi… pertanyaan tadi ada benarnya.

Kenapa aku menyalahkan Sasu-nii atas kejadian itu. Tapi Sasu-nii tadi pun sudah keterlaluan. Untuk apa dia menjadi sensei di sekolahku? Untuk apa dia memanggilku dan menghina keluargaku? Terserahlah. Yang aku yakin sekarang aku sangat membenci Uchiha! Semua Uchiha tidak peduli itu Sasu-nii maupun Itachi-nii. Bagiku mereka sama saja. Uchiha yang menghancurkan semua yang aku miliki.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke, kau yakin tidak ikut pindah?" Tanya Itachi-nii begitu melihatku berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat. Aku membuka kulkas mencari sesutau yang bisa menghilangkan rasa hausku.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana dengan Hinata kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" pertanyaan dari Itachi-nii membuat gerakanku berhenti. Bukannya menoleh aku malah memilih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Masih belum berani bicara?" tebak Itachi-nii.

Aku menghela nafas dan meneruskan gerakanku meminum jus tomat dari botolnya.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut begini?" Tanya Itachi-nii lagi.

"Sejak 'dia' mengacaukan semuanya." Jawabku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus begini?"

"Kau sendiri tidak berani muncul di hadapan Hinata."

"Bagaimana kalau aku berani, hm? Aku hanya merasa akan lebih baik kalau kau yang datang padanya. Lagipula keluarga Hyuuga juga sangat menerima kita."

"Tidak dengan Hinata."

Mendengar jawabanku bukannya membalas Itachi-nii malah tertawa.

"Hahaha…. Kau seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, Sasuke. Apa bertemu Hinata menjadi ketakutanmu sekarang?"

"Ck." Tanpa mempedulikan Itachi-nii aku memilih kembali ke kamarku melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang guru.

BLAM

Aku mulai memeriksa hasil ulangan anak didikku. Menjadi seorang guru yah? Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kenapa aku memilih menjadi seorang guru. Aku hanya sarjana lulusan menejemen yang justru terdampar menjadi seorang guru matematika. Entah bagaimana begitu tiba kembali di Konoha setelah pergi menimba ilmu di Jerman, aku tertarik dengan SMA Konoha. Guru, profesi yang mengharuskan aku berhubungan langsung dengan orang lain tentu saja bukan minatku sama sekali. Tapi ya sudahlah toh, ini bisa menjadi pengalaman yang bagus kurasa.

"Haahhh…."

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang, begitu teringat akan seseorang. Seorang anak perempuan yang sekarang sudah menjadi gadis cantik yang selalu ada di pikiranku. Jika saja aku tidak sepengecut ini. Jika saja 'dia' yang adalah tou-sanku tidak memulai semua ini, aku dan gadis itu pasti sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Tapi apa sekarang? Gadisku berubah begitu banyak.

'Heh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke! Gadismu?! Jangan bermimpi! Melihatmu saja dia tidak sudi sekarang!' kataku dalam hati.

Yah, berkat kebodohanku yang malah mengejeknya gadisku akan semakin membenciku. Aku meremas tanganku mengingat bagaimana aku berkata dengan kejam padanya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, menertawakan diriku sendiri yang semakin hari semakin bodoh.

"Sasuke-sensei! Aku tidak mengerti yang ini."

Hari-hariku sebagai guru berjalan seperti biasa. Misalnya saat ini, saat istirahat yang seharusnya tenang di ruang guru menjadi ramai oleh banyaknya siswi yang berebut untuk bisa bertanya padaku.

"Hn." Aku dengan berusaha sabar menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan mereka hingga jam istirahat habis hanya untuk membantu siswi-siswi itu.

"Anda pasti lelah Sasuke-sensei." Kata salah seorang guru yang duduk tepat di samping mejaku begitu jam istirahat berakhir.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabku singkat.

"Semenjak ada Sasuke-sensei, ruang guru selalu sesak berisi murid." Kata guru dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya itu.

"Siswi tepatnya." Sambung seorang guru lain dengan masker yang selalu menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya.

SREK

"Permisi, sensei."

Sontak kami bertiga menoleh kea rah pintu. Ah, itu dia gadisku. Gadis yang begitu kulukai belakangan ini.

"Ano, saya diminta Yamato-sensei mengambil map dimejanya." Katanya pelan sambil menunduk setelah mata kami bertemu.

"Silahkan. Bagaimana kabar aniki-mu, Hinata?"

"Ah, Neji-nii baik-baik saja. Neji-nii juga sering bertanya tentang Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei."

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

"Ha'i."

Aku mengamati gadisku dengan seksama. Mataku tidak lepas sedetikpun dari sosoknya. Meski kau tidak akan memandangku, Hinata. Tapi percayalah aku akan selalu mengawasimu mulai dari saat ini.

"Permisi sensei."

Tanpa aku duga kau malah memandangiku sebelum keluar dari ruang guru. Aku kaget tentu saja. Sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak mau memandangku.

"Sasuke-sensei. Anda masih muda tapi tetap saja, hubungan guru-murid itu dilarang." Kata Kakashi-sensei yang entah mengapa menyadari kalau aku memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Aku tahu." Jawabku.

"Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha memang selalu mengejutkan." Lanjut Kakashi-sensei.

"Tolong jangan bahas itu di sini." Jawabku merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Kakashi-sensei dan merapikan bukuku kemudian keluar dari ruang guru.

"Cukup sampai disini. Silahkan pulang."

Hari ini berakhir seperti biasa. Aku sengaja menunggu semua murid keluar dari kelas baru meninggalkan kelas. Langit sudah berwarna oranye saat aku berjalan melewati lorong sekolah.

"Sasu-nii."

Aku menoleh mendengar panggilan yang tidak asing itu.

"Gaara, sudah kubilang aku sensei-mu di sekolah."

"Ini sudah lewat jam sekolah."

"Meski begitu ini masih di sekolah."

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya, lalu mendekatiku.

"Aku sudah putuskan untuk mengambil Hinata. Tidak apa-apa,kan?" kata-kata Gaara membuatku terkejut, tapi dengan cepat aku mengubah ekspresiku menjadi tidak tertarik.

"Aku sudah bilang rebut dia,kan?" kataku lalu mulai melanjutkan langkahku.

"Jangan menyesal, Sasu-nii." Kata Gaara sebelum dia juga melanjutkan langkahnya.

Aku membereskan barang-barang diatas meja guruku dan bergegas pulang ke rumah. Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah tidak begitu jauh, mengingat memang aku dan Itachi-nii memilih rumah di dekat tempat kerja kami berdua yang juga berdekatan. Itachi-nii berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter dan sekarang Itachi-nii menjadi seorang dokter ahli penyakit dalam. Itachi-nii berusaha dengan keras menyembuhkan orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengan kaa-san dulu.

CEKLEK

Aku menyalakan lampu dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Jika Itachi-nii sedang lembur seperti sekarang, maka ini adalah giliranku menyiapkan makan malam.

Tidak sampai 30 menit aku berhasil menyajikan beberapa macam makanan yang tentunya berbahan dasar tomat. Aku memilih mandi sebelum makan malam.

Perkataan Gaara tadi membuatku gelisah. Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku yang menyuruh Gaara merebut Hinata tetapi sekarang aku malah memikirkan Hinata. Aku membuat kesalahan lagi. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyerahkan gadis yang kusukai. Bodoh! Setelah dengan sengaja melukai Hinata sekarang aku malah mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya. Yang benar saja Sasuke!

TOK TOK

Aku segera mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakai baju begitu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Aku membuka pintu itu dan kembali dikejutkan oleh tamu yang datang.

"Sasuke, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kata orang itu.

"Neji-nii? Silahkan masuk." Aku menggeser tubuhku memberi jalan untuk salah satu sahabat baikku dulu.

"Itachi belum pulang?" Tanya Neji-nii.

"Belum. Itachi-nii lembur hari ini." Jawabku.

"Ada apa Neji-nii datang kesini?" Tanyaku setelah mempersilahkan Neji-nii duduk.

"Langsung saja, Sasuke. Aku ke sini untuk membahas tentang Hinata."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Neji-nii.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Gaara datang ke rumah. Kurasa dia berbicara pada Hinata mengenaimu dan Itachi."

Aku mendengarkan Neji-nii dengan serius.

"Hinata memang masih belum bisa menerima kejadian itu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak memasukkannya kedalam hati. Kau tidak salah sama sekali Sasuke."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalian dulunya sangat dekat. Aku yakin kalian bisa kembali dekat seperti dulu."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak berubah Sasuke. Hahaha…"

CEKLEK

"Hm? Neji! Sudah lama sekali."

Itachi-nii yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah langsung menyapa Neji-nii. Keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah menjadi dokter."

"Haha… kau sendiri juga sudah berhasil membangun usaha sendiri,kan?"

"Yah hanya usaha kecil-kecilan."

"Kecil? Ah.. memang keluarga Hyuuga selalu rendah hati ya."

"Hahaha… bisa saja kau."

"Ada apa ini? Tumben kau mampir."

"Aku hanya perlu berbicara sedikit dengan Sasuke."

"Begitu? Tadi aku juga bertemu Hinata."

"Apa?" tanyaku ke Itachi-nii.

"Iya. Tadi di depan rumah sakit aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia sangat cantik sekarang ya." Kata Itachi-nii sambil mengedipkan satu matanya menggodaku.

"Ah.. Jangan begitu Itachi aku tidak mau punya adik ipar yang seusia denganku." balas Neji-nii sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kupikir Hinata tidak akan menyapaku. Tapi malah dia yang mulai menyapa duluan. Memang dia jadi pendiam ya."

"Iya semenjak kejadian itu dia menutup diri pada orang lain. Kalau dia menyapamu duluan itu salah satu hal mengejutkan, tapi baguslah."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar Itachi-nii dan Neji-nii berbicara. Hinata menyapa Itachi-nii? Ia bahkan tidak mau menatapku secara langsung.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

"Cepat sekali, Neji."

"Yah, dua adikku yang manis menanti di rumah. Hahaha…"

"Enak ya punya adik perempuan."

Itachi-nii mengantar Neji-nii sampai ke depan pintu rumah, sedangkan aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, jam pertama mengajar adalah kelas Hinata. Aku memasuki ruang kelas seperti biasa, namun kali ini Hinata melihat ke arahku meski tidak memandang mataku langsung setidaknya ia sudah tidak menunduk lagi.

Hanya merasa dilihat oleh Hinata malah sekarang aku yang tidak nyaman mengajar di depan kelas. Akhirnya untuk menutupi perasaan itu aku hanya memberi murid-murid itu tugas dan malah tidak menjelaskan sama sekali.

Saat aku melihat Hinata, Hinata sedang memandang keluar jendela. Penasaran aku ikut bangkit memutari kelas dan akhirnya ikut memandang keluar jendela.

Ada seseorang yang diperhatikan Hinata. Seseorang yang juga tidak asing bagiku tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara. Hinata memandangi Gaara yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

"Ehem. Saya yakin papan tulis itu di depan bukan di luar sana." Kataku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Hinata dari Gaara.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan keberadaanku hanya menunduk.

"Gomen, sensei." Bisiknya pelan lalu kembali menjawab soal-soal yang kuberikan.

Kenapa aku malah dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya? Aku merasa tidak suka saat Hinata justru melihat Gaara. Gaara apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu? Lagi-lagi aku merasa menyesal sudah membiarkan Gaara merebut Hinata dariku.

TBC

Gomen kalau ada yang mengira author enggak niat update mungkin ini terdengar seperti alasan tapi memang agak susah untuk bisa menyambung ke web ffn. Fic ini sudah selesai sampai chapter ini dari kemarin-kemarin tetapi baru bisa di post sekarang. Sekali lagi gomen kalau masih belum bisa memuaskan reader tapi author akan berusaha lebih keras untuk bisa membuat fic yang bisa memuaskan reader semua. Arigatou.. *bow*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Hinata POV

"Hinata bisa tolong ambilkan map di meja sensei?"

Aku mendongak mendapati Yamato-sensei berdiri tepat didepanku. Jam istirahat baru saja berakhir dan sebentar lagi memang pelajaran Yamato-sensei. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berbalik menuju ruang guru.

CEKLEK

"Permisi, sensei." Kataku begitu memasuki ruang guru. Aku melihat Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei dan… Sasue-sensei yang sepertinya sedang berbicara sebelum aku datang.

"Ano, saya diminta Yamato-sensei mengambil map dimejanya." Kataku pelan. Aku langsung menunduk begitu sadar kalau Sasuke-sensei memandang ke arahku.

"Silahkan." Mendapat persetujuan aku langsung berjalan menuju meja Yamato-sensei.

"Bagaimana kabar aniki-mu, Hinata?" Tanya Iruka-sensei. Neji-nii memang dulunya juga murid di sini.

"Ah, Neji-nii baik-baik saja. Neji-nii juga sering bertanya tentang Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei." Jawabku.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya." Kata Iruka-sensei lagi.

"Ha'i." Jawabku.

Aku memegang map yang dimaksud Yamato-sensei dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Permisi sensei." Pamitku sebelum membuka pintu.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke Sasuke-sensei yang ternyata masih memandangiku. Mata kami bertemu sejenak tapi kemudian aku langsung keluar dari ruang guru.

Aku menggeleng pelan begitu sampai di luar.

'Ingat apa yang dikatakannya Hinata. Dia yang salah tapi masih bisa menyalahkan keluargamu. Orang seperti itu tidak perlu dianggap.' Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

TENG TENG

Jam sekolah akhirnya selesai. Aku membereskan barang-barangku. Sesekali aku memperhatikan teman sekelasku yang asik bersenda gurau dengan yang lainnya. Aku sebenarnya sedikit iri dengan mereka. Tapi aku lebih tidak mau lagi kalau memiliki seorang sahabat bahkan yang sudah dianggap saudara tapi malah menyakitiku dan menghancurkan semuanya. Aku masih terlalu takut untuk percaya pada orang lain.

Sekolah sudah sepi saat aku sampai di depan gerbang.

"Hinata."

Mendengar namaku dipanggil, aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Gaara?"

"Mau pulang bersama?" ajak Gaara. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Anggap saja aku masih teman lamamu." Kata Gaara kemudian.

"Iya." Jawabku canggung.

Aku sangat ingin bisa akrab lagi dengan Gaara selepas semua ketakutanku untuk mempercayai orang lain. Gaara bukan orang asing tentu saja. Meski sudah lama tidak bertegur sapa, aku masih bisa ingat bagaimana kebiasaan Gaara dulu, kami menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Tapi sekali lagi itu dulu. Sebelum semuanya terjadi.

Gaara masih pendiam seperti dulu. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satu kata pun yang kami bicarakan. Diam. Padahal dulunya aku yang memang tidak bisa diam pasti akan terus mengoceh padanya meski hanya dibalas anggukan saja.

"Gaara tidak berubah ya." Kataku tanpa sadar.

Gaara menatapku sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yang berubah." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Hening.

Selang beberapa menit lagi dalam keheningan. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau tahu ada seseorang yang sangat merindukanmu." Kata Gaara kemudian.

Aku menoleh pada Gaara.

"Seseorang yang juga sangat mengenalmu. Seharusnya kau tahu siapa kan?" kata Gaara lagi.

Aku tahu Gaara tidak membahas tentang dirinya. Jika bukan Gaara yang dimaksud, pasti Sasuke yang dimaksudnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas orang itu." Jawabku.

"Kau salah jika membencinya, Hinata. Kalian sama-sama korban,kan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa dekat lagi dengan Sasu-nii?" kata Gaara.

"Bagiku yang namanya Uchiha itu sama saja." Balasku.

"Berarti kau juga sama dengan kaa-sanmu yang sudah meninggalkan Neji-nii, kau dan Hanabi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mungkin berbuat begitu ke keluargaku!"

"Nah, kalau begitu kau sudah menerima Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii."

Aku terdiam. Aku ingin membalas lagi tapi aku juga sadar kalau Gaara hanya memutar kata-kataku. Memang aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan kaa-san. Apa Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii juga merasakan hal sama denganku?

"Aku langsung pulang ya." Pamit Gaara begitu tiba di depan rumahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah begitu Gaara mulai jauh dari rumahku.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, nee-chan."

"Ada tugas, Hanabi?" tanyaku melihat Hanabi sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang keluarga.

"Em. Iya nee-chan bisa membantuku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Nee-chan mandi dulu ya."

Aku menuju ke kamarku dan kemudian mandi. Aku teringat dengan perkataan Gaara. Rasanya memang benar apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Mana bisa aku menyamakan Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii dengan Tou-san mereka. Sudah jelas yang menjadi penyebab semuanya itu kaa-san dan Uchiha Fugaku kenapa selama ini aku malah menyalahkan Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii?

Aku langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga begitu selesai mandi. Neji-nii yang baru saja pulang sudah duduk di samping Hanabi.

"Neji-nii." Panggilku.

"Ah, kau sudah mandi Hime? Ya sudah, Hanabi sama nee-chan dulu ya. Nii-san mau mandi dulu."

"Ha'i."

Aku ikut duduk di dekat Hanabi.

"Nee-chan, tadi aku mengantar temanku ke rumah sakit. Aku bertemu Itachi-nii di sana." Kata Hanabi.

"Itachi-nii? Apa dia sakit?" tanyaku khawatir tanpa sebab.

Hanabi bukannya menjawab tapi hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Ha.. Nee-chan khawatir ya?" kata Hanabi dengan nada menggodanya.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab Hanabi.

"Nee-chan datang saja ke rumah sakit. Kan dekat dari sekolah nee-chan. Hehehe…" kata Hanabi lagi.

"Itachi-nii bicara apa saja?" tanyaku.

"Yaa.. kata Itachi-nii aku sudah besar, tambah mirip Neji-nii. Hehehe… Oh iya, Itachi-nii sudah menjadi seorang dokter lho." Kata Hanabi. Hanabi terdengar bersemangat saat menceritakan Itachi-nii.

"Itachi-nii jauh lebih tua untuk dijadikan kekasihmu, Hanabi." Kataku menggoda Hanabi. Hanabi yang kugoda malah menunduk, terlihat dengan samar wajahnya memerah.

"Apaan sih nee-chan?!" katanya sebal.

Tentu saja respon Hanabi membuatku terkejut. Apa Hanabi benar-benar tertarik dengan Itachi-nii? Aku tidak mengerti, apa Hanabi lupa apa yang sudah keluarga Uchiha itu lakukan? Meski bukan Itachi-nii pelakunya.

"Hanabi, kau benar-benar suka dengan Itachi-nii?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Yaa.. kan Itachi-nii tampan, baik, dokter lagi. Lagipula Itachi-nii tidak terlalu tua juga kan?" Jawab Hanabi pelan. Wajahnya masih memerah dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

Aku dan Hanabi menoleh kea rah Neji-nii yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat kami.

"Nii-san?" kata Hanabi terkejut dan malu.

"Oo.. jadi Hanabi sudah besar ya? Sudah bisa suka sama orang. Hahaha…." Kata Neji-nii sambil mengacak rambut Hanabi.

"Eto.. nii-san!" Hanabi menepis tangan Neji-nii yang berhasil membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Tapi selera Hanabi ternyata orang yang lebih tua ya?" Lanjut Neji-nii sambil tersenyum usil.

"Nii-san!" pekik Hanabi. Wajah Hanabi semakin memerah.

"Cuman beda 6 tahun kan tidak masalah!"

"Ha! Kau mengakuinya Hanabi. Kira-kira apa reaksi Itachi saat tahu kau menyukainya ya? Hahaha.."

"Nii-san!"

Aku memperhatikan Neji-nii dan Hanabi yang sibuk membahas tentang Itachi-nii. Tidak aku tidak cemburu atau semacamnya. Hanya saja. Dia itu Uchiha.

Tanpa sadar aku langsung meninggalkan Neji-nii dan Hanabi dan kembali ke kamarku.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji-nii. Tetapi aku melanjutkan langkahku dan tidak menjawab Neji-nii.

BLAM

Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasurku memandangi langit-langit kamar sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Kemunculan Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii serta Gaara yang seakan mengubah semuanya lagi.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang terpikir olehku. Apa aku harus berbaikan lagi dengan Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii? Apa aku dan Gaara masih teman dekat seperti dulu? Kenapa mereka ada di sekitarku sekarang? Haaahh…. Aku pusing sendiri memikirkan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Pagi ini, Hanabi berangkat duluan ke sekolahnya. Biasanya kami selalu berangkat bersama tapi setelah tadi pagi dia menelepon seseorang, Hanabi memutuskan berangkat lebih dulu.

"Neji-nii."

"Ya?"

"Apa Neji-nii tahu siapa yang menelepon Hanabi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hm? Masa tidak tahu? Hahaha… baru kemarin kita membicarakan orangnya." Kata Neji-nii sambil tertawa.

"Itachi-nii?" tebakku.

"Ya. Kalau kau Hime? Sudah ada yang kau sukai?" Tanya lebih tepatnya goda Neji-nii.

"Neji-nii sendiri bagaimana? Sebagai yang tertua seharusnya Neji-nii duluan kan?" Tanyaku balik.

"Hahaha… Hime sejak kapan kau jadi pintar membalik pertanyaan?"

"Ya sudah, nii-san. Aku berangkat dulu. Ittekimasu." Pamitku.

" Itterashai." Jawab Neji-nii.

Pagi ini giliran pelajaran Sasu-nii di jam pertama. Saat Sasu-nii masuk ke dalam kelas, untuk pertama kalinya aku memperhatikannya. Aku kepikiran tentang Hanabi dan Itachi-nii. Tapi hari ini pun ada yang aneh dengan Sasu-nii, biasanya dia akan menjelaskan materi tapi untuk kali ini dia hanya memberikan tugas pada kami.

Aku menoleh ke arah luar jendela tepat disampingku. Sekumpulan anak sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk pelajar olahraga mereka. Mataku akhirnya tertuju pada Gaara. Memang mudah untuk tahu yang mana Gaara mengingat hanya dia yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Ehem. Saya yakin papan tulis itu di depan bukan di luar sana."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata Sasu-nii sudah ada di sampingku, Sasu-nii terlihat kesal karena itu aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Gomen, sensei." Bisikku pelan lalu kembali mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Sasu-nii.

Setelah itu pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa hingga sekolah berakhir. Kali ini karena penasaran aku mampir ke rumah sakit Konoha yang tidak jauh dari sekolahku.

Rumah sakit besar itu dulunya tempat tou-san dirawat. Aku hanya menunggu di depan rumah sakit itu. Terlihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang disana.

"Eh, kau sudah bertemu dengan dokter baru itu?"

"Dokter Uchiha? Sudah hehe… tampan sekali orangnya. Masih muda lagi."

Pembicaraan dua orang perempuan menarik perhatianku. Aku mendengarkan mereka begitu terdengar nama Itachi-nii disebut.

"Hehehe… benar,kan? Orangnya baik dan ramah lagi. Pasti hidupnya sempurna."

"Ah? Masa kau tidak tahu? Dulu keluarganya kan pemilik perusahaan besar itu. Namanya juga Uchiha."

"Iya ya. Aku pernah dengar juga. Ya wajar kalau begitu dia menjadi dokter."

"Wajar apanya? Kedua anak Uchiha itu sudah bisa dibilang keluar dari keluarga mereka."

"Heh? Yang benar?"

Aku ikut terkejut mendengar pembicaraan kedua perempuan itu.

PUK

Aku menoleh ke seseorang yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Ah, ternyata benar kau Hinata." Kata orang yang menepuk bahuku yang tidak lain adalah Itachi-nii.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu ya?" Kata Itachi-nii lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Hanabi langsung memerah saat berbicara tentang Itachi-nii. Berbeda dengan Sasu-nii yang meski tampan namun terlihat dingin, Itachi-nii masih sama seperti dulu. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kau semakin cantik, Hinata. Ada apa kau kemari? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Pertanyaan Itachi-nii membuatku berhenti menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Jawabku.

"Pasti kau diberitahu Hanabi ya? Kemarin dia bertemu denganku." Kata Itachi-nii lagi.

"Iya. Kata Hanabi Itachi-nii sudah menjadi seorang dokter. Hanabi sangat kagum pada Itachi-nii."

"Benarkah? Haha… dia memang lucu. Senang pasti jadi Neji punya dua adik yang manis."

"Itachi-nii." Panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar Itachi-nii dan Sasu-nii keluar dari keluarga Uchiha. Apa itu benar?" tanyaku. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang tadi dibicarakan oleh kedua perempuan itu.

Raut wajah Itachi-nii berubah seketika.

"Em.. sebentar lagi jam kerjaku selesai. Tunggu ya. Tidak baik kalau berbicara hal itu di sini." Kata Itachi-nii lalu berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah sakit.

Tidak sampai 15 menit menunggu, Itachi-nii sudah kembali ke luar rumah sakit.

"Lama ya?" Tanya Itachi-nii.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hinata jadi pendiam ya." Kata Itachi-nii lagi.

Itachi-nii mengajakku masuk ke salah satu kedai sederhana tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Setelah memesan makanan, Itachi-nii menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Ano.. Itachi-nii.."

"Ya, aku tahu." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Itachi-nii memotongnya.

"Aku dan Sasuke memang menolak menjadi pewaris perusahaan Uchiha dan kami juga sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan Tou-san. Tapi bukan berarti kami keluar dari keluarga Uchiha. Kami masih menghormati tou-san kami tentu saja."

Aku mendengarkan Itachi-nii dengan seksama.

"Tak lama setelah kejadian itu. Kaa-san meninggal." Itachi-nii terlihat sedih saat menyebutkan kaa-sannya.

"Kau tahu, itu sangat berat bagiku terutama bagi Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke melihat secara langsung kejadian itu."

Aku meremas pinggiran rokku mendengar cerita Itachi-nii. Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika saat itu akulah yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi yang lebih membuat Sasuke menderita itu karena dia merasa tidak punya muka lagi bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

Perkataan Itachi-nii barusan membuatku langsung menoleh ke Itachi-nii.

"Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku dan Sasuke kan?" Tanya Itachi.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi-nii.

"Hinata, aku dan Sasuke juga tidak menginginkan kejadian itu. Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sudah seperti sebuah keluarga besar. Aku sudah menganggapmu, Neji dan Hanabi sperti saudaraku sendiri. Dengan kejadian itu aku juga merasa sudah kehilangan anggota keluarga yang berharga."

"Aku tahu Itachi-nii." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Aku tahu." Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mataku. Aku buru-buru mengusapnya dengan cepat.

Itachi-nii mengusap rambutku pelan.

Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku masih sering teringat kedekatanku dengan Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii, aku ingin semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Mendengar bagaimana Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku membuatku lega.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata. Aku bisa dibunuh Neji nanti." Kata Itachi-nii sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk.

"Itachi-nii maaf kalau aku sebelumnya membenci Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii. Rasanya sangat berat saat tahu keluarga Uchiha yang menghancurkan keluargaku." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Tapi seharusnya kau katakana itu ke Sasuke. Dia akan sangat senang mendengarnya." Kata Itachi-nii.

"Ha'i."

"Gadis pintar. Habiskan makananmu." Kata Itachi-nii sambil menepuk kepalaku lagi.

Setelah mendengar cerita Itachi-nii aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Sasu-nii dan berbicara padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya juga setelah 3 tahun, aku ingin kembali ke aku yang dulu. Kembali dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Hinata POV

Pagi ini aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Setelh pembicaraan dengan Itachi-nii kemarin aku jadi merasa kembali seperti aku yang dulu.

"Ohayo Neji-nii, Hanabi." Kataku dengan semangat.

Neji-nii menatapku dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ohayo, nee-chan." Balas Hanabi.

"Ohayo, Hime." Balas Neji-nii akhirnya.

Aku duduk di samping Hanabi, menunggu Neji-nii selesai membuat sarapan untuk kami.

"Ah! Nii-san aku berangkat duluan ya." Kata Hanabi terburu-buru setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Hanabi, kau belum sarapan!" panggil Neji-nii tapi tidak dihiraukan Hanabi yang langsung melesat keluar.

"Hehehe… bilang Itachi-nii saja, nanti pasti diberi makan." Kataku sambil tertawa melihat Neji-nii yang mulai kesal dengan Hanabi.

Neji-nii memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi, apa saja yang Itachi katakana sampai kau bisa berubah lagi begini?" Tanya Neji-nii penasaran.

"Hm? Darimana Nii-san tahu kalau aku bertemu Itachi-nii?" Tanyaku balik.

"Kemarin aku ke rumah mereka dan Itachi bilang dia bertemu denganmu. Jangan bilang kau juga suka dengan Itachi?" Goda Neji-nii dengan seringainya.

"Eto.. apaan sih Neji-nii yang suka Itachi-nii itu kan Hanabi." Jawabku kesal.

"Tapi syukurlah kau sudah bisa menerima mereka lagi." Kata Neji-nii.

"Aku memang salah membenci mereka. Padahal kita sangat dekat." Kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Ini makan sarapanmu dan pergi ke sekolah. Kau pasti ingin bertemu seseorang di sana,kan?" kata Neji-nii lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyantap sarapanku.

Aku menunggu jam pulang sekolah dengan tidak sabar. Aku ingin bisa berbicara langsung dengan Sasu-nii.

DEG DEG

Ah? Kenapa lagi sekarang? Hanya karena membayangkan bisa berbicara lagi dengan Sasu-nii hatiku berdebar begini?

BUK

"Itai." Pekikku pelan saat tubuhku jatuh menubruk seseorang. Tuh,kan aku jadi tidak fokus.

"Hinata." Kata orang yang menabrakku tak kalah terkejut. Aku mendengokkan kepalaku.

DEG

Sasu-nii! Aku baru saja memikirkan Sasu-nii dan sekarang malah aku yang menabraknya.

Sasu-nii mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri.

"A..arigatou sensei."

Dan inilah kebodohanku yang kedua. Aku malah langsung melarikan diri begitu berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan Sasu-nii.

Aku berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Astaga, lihat betapa merahnya wajahku. Eh? Kenapa wajahku memerah begini? Pekikku saat melihat pantulan diri di cermin.

Aku mencuci mukaku berkali-kali. Rasanya malu sekalin. Tapi kenapa? Bukannya sampai kemarin aku biasa saja di depan Sasu-nii? Hahh….

"Lama!"

Aku berjengit kaget saat seseorang berdiri tepat di samping kamar mandi.

"Sasu-ni-.. Sasuke-sensei!"pekikku kaget.

Sasu-nii berdiri tepat di depanku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Ehh? Apa yang-"

"Tidak ada yang sakit,kan?" pertanyaan Sasu-nii sukses membuatku terperangah.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak!"

"Ti..tidak." jawabku gugup.

Sasu-nii menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepi memang karena aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di kamar mandi tadi.

Sasu-nii menarik tanganku dan membawaku turun tangga. Di bawah tangga yang sempit itu. Sasu-nii menatapku tajam.

"Apa saja yang dilakukan aniki padamu?"

"Ehh?"

"Jawab!"

"Itachi-nii tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kalian berpacaran?!"

"Ti..tidak."

"Kau sering sms dengan dia lalu datang ke rumah sakit menemui dia! Masih bilang tidak pacaran?!"

Aku terperangah mendengar pertanyaan Sasu-nii yang.

"Ap.. Aku tidak pernah sms dengan Itachi-nii." Kataku. Memang aku pernah ke rumah sakit menemui Itachi-nii tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah sms dengan Itachi-nii. Tunggu dulu?

"Sasu-nii cemburu?" tanyaku polos.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Ck! Sial!" kata Sasu-nii sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan membuang mukanya.

Melihat Sasu-nii yang terlihat malu, aku malah tersenyum. Sasu-nii melihat senyumanku dan sekarang malah wajah Sasu-nii seperti wajahku tadi di kamar mandi.

"Sasu-nii maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku membenci Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii." Kataku pelan.

Sasu-nii yang mendengar kata-kataku menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Justru lebih baik kalau kau membenciku." Balas Sasu-nii tak kalah pelan.

"Tou-sanku yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kau pasti sangat menderita,kan?" lanjut Sasu-nii.

"Iya, aku memang merasa sangat kecewa dengan Fugaku jii-san, tapi aku tidak seharusnya membenci Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun." Jawabku.

Sasu-nii terlihat sangat terbebani sekarang. Apa jawabanku salah? Ya aku memang tidak punya pendirian sebentar bilang benci lalu sekarang malah ingin kembali akrab. Aku hanya merasa selama ini aku juga sudah melalukan kesalahan bodoh.

"Sasu-nii." Panggilku dan membuat Sasu-nii kembali menatapku.

GREP

Aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut. Sasu-nii memelukku erat!

"Ehh? Apa yang-"

"Hanya sebentar." Bisik Sasu-nii.

Aku membalas pelukan Sasu-nii dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ehem! Apa yang kau lakukan sensei?" Aku dan Sasu-nii langsung melepas pelukan kami. Sasu-nii melempar pandangan kesal ke orang yang menginterupsi kami.

"Ini jam pelajaran Gaara. Kembali saja ke kelasmu!" Kata Sasu-nii kesal.

"Kalau begitu bisa lepaskan tangan Hinata, sensei? Dia juga harus kembali ke kelasnya." Kata Gaara dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Sasu-nii yang baru sadar kalau tangan kami saling bertautan langsung melepaskannya.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelas." Kata Sasu-nii.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kelasku diikuti Gaara yang juga menuju ke kelasnya.

TENG TENG

Aku menghela nafasku lega. Yang penting aku sudah berhasil bicara dengan Sasu-nii. Apalagai dipeluk seperti tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana cemburunya Sasu-nii pada Itachi-nii, wajah memerah Sasu-nii, dan pelukan dari Sasu-nii tadi.

"Lagi jatuh cinta ya?"

Tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"EH?!" pekikku kaget begitu sadar, Gaara ada di sampingku.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, kelas sudah sepi. Rupanya aku terlalu banyak melamun.

"Gaara kenapa bisa disini?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Bisa saja. Kenapa?" Gaara malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

"Sudah baikan? Tidak benci lagi,kan?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tidak. Berkat Gaara juga. Arigato." Jawabku.

"Hm. Jadi kapan pacarannya?"

"A..Apa? Kenapa kau tanyanya begitu?"

"Yah.. hanya penasaran."

"Kami kan baru saja baikan."

"Ya tapi saling sukanya sudah dari dulu,kan?"

"Eh? Ka..kata siapa? Gaara sok tahu!" Jawabku gugup.

"Semuanya juga sudah tahu. Tanya saja Neji-nii dan Itachi-nii." Kata Gaara enteng.

"Sudah ah. Yang penting,kan aku sudah tidak benci lagi. Mungkin nanti." Balasku.

"Apanya yang mungkin nanti?" Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sasu-nii.

"Aa.. apanya ya?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tuh, jadian saja." Kata Gaara lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sasu-nii.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi duluan?" kata Sasu-nii sambil menahan tangan Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku." Kata Sasu-nii. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tapi Gaara terlihat tidak senang dengan perkataan Sasu-nii barusan.

"Baka! Sudah menjadi sensei juga masih tetap pengecut? Kalau tidak berani mengatakannya sendiri, aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu." Kata Gaara.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Gaara menepis tangan Sasu-nii dan balik menatapku, lalu menunjuk Sasu-nii.

"Sensei-baka ini sudah lama menyukaimu. Lebih baik kau jujur juga lalu membalas perasaannya. Mudah,kan?" Kata Gaara.

Kata-kata Gaara membuat Sasu-nii terbengong.

"Hei!" kata Sasu-nii akhirnya, Gaara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau urusan begini saja, kau masih seperti anak-anak Sasu-nii. Aku belum bisa mengakui orang sepertimu sebagai sensei." Kata Gaara lalu benar-benar meninggalkan aku dan Sasu-nii.

Sasu-nii melirik kearah lain sampil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku juga." Bisikku pelan. Tapi langsung membuat Sasu-nii memperhatikanku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, bersiap untuk kabur setelah mengatakan hal tadi.

GREP

Aku membelalakkan mataku menerima pelukan dari Sasu-nii lagi.

"Hinata, aku sudah lama menyukai- ah tidak mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Bisik Sasu-nii tepat di telingaku.

Aku menyembunyikan mukaku di dada Sasu-nii dan mengangguk.

"Hei, aku tidak menerima bahasa tubuh." Kata Sasu-nii lagi.

"A..aku.. aku mau jadi kekasih Sasu-nii." Kataku akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan.

Sasu-nii mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar balasan dariku.

Aku merasa kembali ke kehidupanku yang sebelumnya. Aku yang masih diberi kesempatan untuk menyadari dan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasu-nii. Terima kasih kami-sama. Sekarang aku paham apa tujuanmu memberikan 3 tahun penuh kebencian dalam hidupku. Arigato…

END

OMAKE

"Hihihi…. Kita berhasil Itachi-nii, Neji-nii, Gaara-nii." Kikik Hanabi yang ternyata menyaksikan adegan Hinata dan Sasuke yang berpelukan.

"Akhirnya, mereka jadi juga." Kata Neji.

"Adikku sudah besar." Kata Itachi memperhatikan mereka.

"Baka!" Kata Gaara yang masih kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak ada Gaara-nii pasti tidak jadi begini." Kata Hanabi.

"Ya. Mereka berhutang padaku. " Sahut Gaara.

"Tapi rasanya ada yang masih butuh bantuan." Kata Neji sambil melempar pandangannya ke Itachi diikuti Gaara.

Hanabi yang tidak mengerti, memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Mau dibantu tidak?" Tawar Gaara. Pandangan Neji dan Gaara masih tertuju pada Itachi yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Yang satu seorang sensei yang satu seorang dokter. Tapi sama-sama tidak beraninya." Kata Neji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Hanabi lagi.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Kata Itachi lalu memandang Hanabi dan melangkah mendekati Hanabi.

"Eh? Apa?" Kata Hanabi.

"Hanabi, kita ikuti jejak Sasuke dan Hinata ya?" kata Itachi. Sedangkan Neji dan Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan Itachi hanya menepuk jidat mereka dan memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pernyataan cinta apaan itu?! Batin mereka.

Wajah Hanabi memerah mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Iya, aku mau. Itachi-nii." Balas Hanabi malu-malu.

"Kedua adikku sudah besar ya. Tidak kuduga aku harus melepas adik-adikku pada dua Uchiha sekaligus." Kata Neji. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya.

*beneran END*

Hai..hai.. maaf nih kalau ternyata malah begini ceritanya.. kelihatan maksa ya? Author sebenarnya pingin dipanjangin lagi. Tapi nanti ya di sekuel aja. Ini author selesaikan sekarang soalnya 2 minggu kedepan nanti author UTS *hiks*. UTS pertama sebagai mahasiswa ^^ #banggajadimahasiswa.

Oke-oke ditunggu reviewnya ya.. arigato *bow*


End file.
